


Blindlessly In Love

by EXOfanland



Series: Shared Eyes (Heart) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Disabled Character, Love, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a hero, Baekhyun lost his eyes. In exchange for his sight, Baekhyun learn to love.<br/>But when Baekhyun fell in love, (he) left, leaving (his) name and an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired out of nowhere. The idea just came to me and I just want to let it out! ENJOY>

**Words: 8557**

 

For centuries, Marvel had all of his favorite movies. Where heroes risked their life to save innocent people and make changes in the world, Baekhyun too, wished he could be someone like that. Many dreams had him with big biceps, six packs and a perfectly toned body with super powers that allowed him to be the most invincible. Yet they were only dreams because all he have was a peptide body, powerless body limps and most of all....blind.

Baekhyun doesn't know what he was thinking and maybe it was just his desire to be a hero that had him jumped forward and pushed the stranger away from the upcoming car. His body moved like it wasn't his own and although he lost his sight in the process of saving a complete stranger, he doesn't regret doing it at all. Many people asked him before whether or not he wanted to reserve time and have his eyesight back. And so like any other 16 years old would answer, Baekhyun said yes.

 _"Of course, I want my_ _eyesight_ _back. There's so much left in this world to see........ but as much I want my_ _eyesight_ _back, I wouldn't trade it for the man's life. I saved him because I want him to live. His love ones must be waiting for him somewhere and I can't have them wait for him at the funeral can I?"_

All in all, Baekhyun's just an overly nice, innocent pure hearted kid. He saved the man with the heart of a hero, of a good citizen, and most of all of a person who only wish for the best. Baekhyun never thought of his blindness as a disable. He never once complained about it and he works hard during his rehabilitation. His family supports him a lot, visiting him and encourage him here and there. And so Baekhyun believe that one day he will have his eyes sight back.

_"There will be a chance your eyes sight will be back, but that's also a risk. Are you willing to take it?" Baekhyun did not hesitate to nod his head. With his hope held high and positive personality, the doctor was more than sure that Baekhyun will recover in the future._

Yet two years have passed and his eyesight isn't getting any better. Baekhyun still hopes and wish every day, but deep inside, Baekhyun knew the chances of recovering was slim. Doctors pass him with a warm greeting and a pad on his head. Without a doubt, those actions brought him comfort, smiling back in respect. But once he reaches home and his body fall, face flat on the mattress, Baekhyun let himself be consumed by depression again.

He tries to be happy and act so to make his family happy, but nobody knows.......nobody knows that it was just a mask.....nobody knows how badly he wanted his eyesight back.........nobody knows how much he's hurting on the inside...........and nobody knows that he falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

Upon reaching his room, he doesn't even bother turning on the light because he knows no matter how bright his room was, all he will see ever is darkness. With little steps, he wonders to his bed and put his bag down. Not bothering to change his cloth. Baekhyun lay tiredly down and let his stress slowly slip away.

 _"I'm sorry to say it again Baekhyun, but the nerves in your orbs are not fusing together. No matter how many surgeries we did, they always ripped apart. I'm afraid you will never get your_ _eyesight_ _back unless you get-"_

Baekhyun shook his head. He didn't want to do that. No one is going to volunteer anyway and even if they did, that chances would be very small. With a heavy sign, Baekhyun drifts to wonderland, a place where his dream could be made, a place where he can see people, shapes and colors, and a place where he still has his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A 'next morning' was supposed to be a new day, but to Baekhyun, it was just another day, repeated for the last two years. He'll go to school, talk to some friends, do some work and by the end of the day, go home. That was his routine. There wasn't any hangout or group meetings because he can't enjoy them like the others. He did himself a favor by going straight home where he could listen to music, and drown himself in the melodic sound of the piano in his room.

For some strange reason, Baekhyun never had to find his way on the piano. He just plays, listening to his heart and letting his fingers dance on top of the white key like it was a part of his body. His parents called him a genius, but to him, it was simply his passion and love for music. Baekhyun loves singing as well and he finds himself very expressive whenever he sings a song. The lyrics speak for him in many ways even thought they were mostly depressing and lonely words related. He like singing to himself while playing the piano because for once, there was something beside dreams that could give him colors and meanings to the world he's living in.

Sadly, he never let anyone listen to his singing before and so no matter how much he tries to express his feelings through his voice, no one will hear it. It's a shame that he could only let out his voice when he's alone. No one ever heard him sing before and that's why its embarrassing to let them hear it.

Usually, he would be sitting in his room playing his piano and singing to his heart content, but today, he feels like going to the park.

Upon reaching at the park with his butler's help, he asked to be alone. Walking along the road, his cane clank continuously to find it's way. Through the warm breeze that caresses his cheek, Baekhyun smiles to himself, enjoying mother nature like it was a part of him. He doesn't focus much on his surroundings and stroll straight ahead with no sense of direction at all. But it doesn't matter really because Baekhyun loves to wonder and explore by himself.

An hour past and he found a very isolated place at the end of the lake. There, he lay down on the soft grass and left his cane right beside him. The gentle rustle of the trees and leaves was music to his ears and while the sunlight warmly shimmers upon his skin, he also loves the earthy smell beneath him.

The area was quiet enough to tell him that's no one was there. And maybe it was because no one was there that Baekhyun was brave enough to raise his voice. He doesn't know, but this part of the park makes him feel at ease. Without worries, Baekhyun lets go of his feelings.

 

 

 

_"Baby don’t cry tonight on this stormy night_

_Baby don’t cry tonight it’s fitting for a night like this_

_I had to let you go in this moment that shines brighter than tears_

So baby doesn't _cry_ _my love will be remembered_

 

_On top of the dark shadow of pain, on the threshold of farewell_

_Even if I cruelly fall down, even that will be for you so I will handle it_

_Instead, I will give myself to you, who doesn’t even know me_

_Don’t cry – instead of hot tears, show me cold laughter baby._

_Say no more" ........_

                         **_........."Baby~"_**

_"No more"............_

                             _ **.........."Don't cry~"**_

 

Baekhyun stops, hearing a second voice that seems to complete the rest of his sentence for him. He waited for another sound, but nothing came out, so he thought he was just hearing things.

 

_"Baby don’t cry tonight after the darkness passes."_

_Say no more" ........_

                          **_........."Baby~"_**

_"No more"............_

_**.........."Don't cry~"**_

**_"I will burn all of the scars exchanged with your love"_ **

 

This time, Baekhyun knows he wasn't imagining things. With such a low tone and a raspy feel to it, the voice finished his song with emotions laced with sadness, tenderness, and loneliness. It was so beautiful the way he ended it that Baekhyun completely forgot a stranger was listening to him sing. Neitherless, he continued singing, wanting to hear more of that voice....that warm voice.

 

_"Baby don’t cry tonight after the darkness passes."_

_**"Baby don’t cry tonight because I'll be there holding your tears."**_

_"We exchange our fates that are headed toward each other."_

_**"As much as there was no choice but for us to go awry, I know we have loved that much more."**_

 

By the time the mysterious voice end the song, Baekhyun had tears piercing on the edge of his eyes. The song speaks for himself, only more so when the stranger sings the other part of the song. He doesn't understand why he is so emotionally affected when the stranger sings the second last sentence of his favorite song. But the one thing he does know is that this stranger can understand him, can feel his pain and can connect with him in terms loneliness.

On the grass, Baekhyun broke down into small sobs. The loneliness, the sadness, and the pain are finally catching up to him after years of accumulating them in his heart. All this time, he had been singing this song by himself, but now there's someone else who is willing to sing it with him, accompany him and truly support from the bottom of his heart, Baekhyun finds the need to get the stranger's attention.

He was going to be selfish for once and asks the stranger to stay with him, but much did he know that the stranger already couldn't leave him alone and was already making his way towards him.

 ** _"So Baby don’t cry .  My love will protect you."_** Baekhyun felt a thump wiping away his tears as the stranger sing the last line. "Don't cry okay? I like you better when smiling."

Baekhyun didn't even bother asking the stranger if he had been observing him this whole time because it was so obvious that he did.

"I really like your voice. Can I hear you sing again tomorrow?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As appointed, Baekhyun returns to the same part of the park the next day. There he sits, back leaning back on a tree, fingers nervously playing with each other while he waits for the stranger to come. Only five minutes have passed but it felt like hours to him. His heart was racing fast but the smile on his face never falter. They didn't really talk yesterday because his butler came for him up and they had to bid goodbye. Baekhyun didn't even ask for his name, nor did he get to introduce himself. Today he will do that for sure. He will be friends with the stranger no matter what.

Baekhyun thought about all the possible topics they could talk about but in the end, he still counters them with, 'not interesting enough'. As he was in deep thought, Baekhyun fails to hear the footsteps coming closer to him. So when two hands hold onto his shoulder from behind, he freaks out and scrambles away in fear.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." and it doesn't take much for him to calm down because he knows that voice and recognizes it like he heard that voice for the millionth time. That's just how much he love the voice.

"It's okay. I'm just sensitive......cause I can't see." Baekhyun exhales and calm himself with a hand on his chest. Once again, he felt thankful for the fact that the stranger waited patiently for him to calm down. He felt a sense of understanding, a sense of friendship and a sense of warmth when the stranger rubs the top of his head. It was comfortable and Baekhyun was fond of it already.

"How are you today? Are you feeling well?" the stranger asks and Baekhyun fell in love with his mellow yet manly voice all over again.

"It's great. Everything is good. How about yours?"

"It's boring, but now, not anymore." Baekhyun blush almost immediately and he looks away to hide his pink cheek. He wanted to change the topic simply because he can tell that the stranger is staring at his blushing face. It's not fun really. It's just really embarrassing.

"My name is Byun Baekhyun. What is yours?" It was a good chance to ask for his name but instead of answering immediately (like how anyone would) the stranger took an awfully long time to response. But even when the stranger decided to tell him, the answer wasn't the husky toned voice he fell in love with, but a pair of hands that held his own two hands.

Baekhyun was taken back. The stranger was holding his hands and for what reason, he was going to ask. He was going to say something, but the latter brings up his hands and place it on his own face.

"No need for names Baekhyun. Just my voice is enough." was what he said and Baekhyun thought it was ridiculous because he still needs a name to call whenever they talk. Still, he thought Chanyeol has a reason not to reveal his name and so, he respected it and not as any questions. He proceeds to roam his finger on the stranger's face, contouring every little detail and shaping every part of his face like he was examining a sculpture in his hands.

He had a sharp jawline, round eyes, full lips and tall nose, in combined with his flawlessly soft skin and the awkwardly yet cutely large ears of his, he must have standout quite a bit. There hasn't been anyone who Baekhyun've touched before that have such defined facial structure as this stranger. This face....he will never forget for the rest of his life.

"Yoda" was the first thing that came into his mind when he reached for the latter's pointy ears.

The stranger laughs and repeated the nickname he was given. Coincidentally, his friends call him that too, and the only difference between their ways of calling him is that Baekhyun sounded very cute, almost like a child asking a question. He immediately grows fond of the name unlike how his friends first used it on him.

He also enjoys watching Baekhyun's face staring intensely at his. With his mouth slightly open and eyes lost in a world of wonder, he looks like a lost child looking for his parents. Although he had known of Baekhyun's blindness, he never once thought Baekhyun's eyes were dull and lifeless. In fact, he thought it looks beautiful, a pair of brownish orbs that never ceased to stop searching for a meaning of life.

He wouldn't mind Baekhyun calling him Yoda instead of his real name, but it wouldn't be good to grow fond of it because his friends will make fun of him and that's the least he wanted. So instead, he gave Baekhyun a name to call him with.

"Yeol......Call me Yeol from now on." It was actually just one of his other nickname, but it was better than Yoda and he likes that name better anyway.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun asked wanting to make sure and he hums back as a response.

"Yeol~!"  he gleefully cheers like a two-year-old kid and Yeol hold the hands on his face and laughed as well, together with the adorable male.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, takes his time feeling the warmth on his hands. They were toned, long fingers and even though all Yeol did was cover his hand, he still feel so warm, so protected, so valued. He likes to believe that Chanyeol is a model because his face was handsomely gorgeous while his body was a work of art. He could tell by his hands that Chanyeol've been working. It was obvious.

He made an excuse to play with Yeol's hands a little longer. "My hands are cold," He said. but really, he just likes the warmth of those long fingers. He intertwines his fingers' with the latter's long ones, carefully gripping them while nudging himself closer so that he could have a better grip of Yeol's hands.

Baekhyun couldn't feel Yeol tensing up, so he continued squeezing his hands, over and over again to memorize the texture of the hands between his.

Baekhyun was amazed how their hands fit perfectly with each other.They were like to puzzle pieces perfectly matches together in a frame. He wishes he could hold it forever, either that or Yeol should never let him go. The next time Baekhyun holds his hands, he promises he will hold it a little longer.

During the entire times they hold hands, Yeol blushed brightly with a smile. It was one of those time when he was glad Baekhyun couldn't see. If not Baekhyun will see his red tomatoes cheek and will make fun of it for sure.

At that time, he wonders if they were moving too fast. He has been watching Baekhyun for a while now, but they've only made friends since yesterday. As of yesterday till now, they've only sung with each other, introduce each other's names and.......and hold hands. That shouldn't have been a problem, considering how this is the way Baekhyun make friends. But to him, they moving too fast. They're already at a stage where this would be considered dating.

Surely he was overwhelmed, but the thing is he doesn't mind. If anything, he was ecstatic with the rapid pace of their relationship. He used to think that becoming friends with Baekhyun was impossible because he seems so fragile, so small and so self-conscious that it would be hard to even talk. But now that he is friends with Baekhyun, he knows none of those were true at all.

Eyes smile...... They were his favorite so far. But other than that, there was also his slender fingers, small frame, his angelic voice, fluttering eyes, buttons nose, fluffy black hair, honey vanilla scent and silk like baby skin.

"Haha," he subconsciously laughed. That basically everything. Not even a single flaw -at least not in his eyes.

"Next time you cover my eyes, I'll be able to recognize you immediately," Baekhyun smiles, still holding onto his hands. And he who senses rumbling butterflies in his stomachs silently reply.

_And next time I hold your hands, I'll make sure to never let go...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Every since that day, they meet every day after school, at the same place, at the same time. They've exchanged a few personal information such as date of birth, phone numbers, and some habits or preference. To Baekhyun's surprised, Yeol was younger than him in terms of age but is actually a senior in school while he was older but was only a junior in his. Chanyeol explains that he skipped a few year of studying since he already excels most of his classes at an early age.

Baekhyun wishes he could skip a few years as well because he was smart enough to get scholarships from tops schools in the nation. But as much as he wants to, his blindness won't allow him to, even transferring him into a blind school, to learn how to read with hands.

Learning to read with his fingers was most of the time boring. The only reason why he was diligently learning how to use them was so he could use a phone and call Yeol late at night. Sure the class was boring, but Baekhyun finds it helpful since it teaches him how to use a phone - in Baekhyun's case- to call Chanyeol when he wants to talk. Texts message wasn't really a choice because he can't read, so their late night talk was series of 'good night' and 'sweet dreams' through the phones.

Their conversation wasn't very long, but neither were complaining so they didn't talk any more than that.

Their daily visits soon turn into daily picnics. Yeol would always bring a bunch of food and drinks with him like they were getting ready for a party- even they were the only two. Baekhyun on the other side brought cupcakes and cheesecake sometimes but that wasn't anywhere near the amount of food Yeol brought with him. To his surprise, Yeol cooked all the food himself, saying he was doing all of this for Baekhyun.

Really, what a flirty he is, but Baekhyun can't deny he doesn't like that. In fact, he blushes every time, asking "really?" and then ending it with "yay" when Yeol hum.

They did other stuff such as going to the beach, going to shopping malls, restaurant and even to each other's house. Yeol's parents were never home, so they spend most of their time there. To his surprise, Chanyeol plays both the guitar and the piano. He was reluctant to tell Yeol about his talent at first, but eventually, he asked the latter where the piano is and play a few songs while singing along.

It was the first time he plays in front of anyone. Yeol was his first audience and he was more than nervous. But when the latter showered him with compliments, saying he was a genius and that his voice is beautiful, he was very excited to come again and play for Yeol next time.

They acted like two lovers having a date with each other, but neither of them pointed it out and simply enjoy the relationship as it is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three months past since then, and they never fail to meet each other at their secret spot. Like every day, they enjoy each other's accompany, talking and joking like they have all their time in this world. And if it was any other day, Baekhyun would lay on Yeol's laps or on his chest and take a rest from his tiring day. Yoel never complains, spending his time listening to Baekhyun's humming, while playing with Baekhyun's hair or fiddle with his fingers.

Yoel always makes sure to never over do it because Baekhyun is a little sensitive due to his blindness. Baekhyun said so himself that he wakes up from the slightest movement, but every time he pulls Baekhyun closer to his body or caresses his face with his fingers, Baekhyun never once flinched and instead, snuggle to it closer. Yeol wonders if Baekhyun was lying to him because he was sure, Baekhyun was sleeping like a log. Maybe he was just tired from his day, but something tells Yeol, that Baekhyun likes his accompany and that's why he sleeps so carefree.

It's cute the way Baekhyun crunches his nose and yelp during his sleep. He had a hard time controlling his laugh or else he would disturb Baekhyun during his sleep. Did he also mention the way Baekhyun wakes up with his eyelashes fluttering like a fairy and eyes drowsily stairs at his? Damn.....if that wasn't beauty, then he doesn't know what is.

"Beautiful." He says all the time "Beautiful since the day we meet."

Unknown to Baekhyun's knowledge, Yeol kisses him all the time, starting from his temple, to his forehead, then to his cheek, but never on his lips. The younger male would kill to steal a kiss during these times, but the thought of asking for Baekhyun's approval was only right, and so, he stops himself from taking advantage, more than he already did.

Ever since the first time they held hands, they became comfortable with doing so at random times. Baekhyun grew fond of his large fingers, saying it was very warm while he does it out of habits lacing their hands together until they settle completely with each other. To Baekhyun, Yeol's hand was his support for everything -walking, eating, standing- and as for Yeol, he never got enough of Baekhyun's soft, slender hands.

Yeol knows it's been only three months since they've been together but his heart is growing fast and he thought about confessing. But the thought of Baekhyun rejecting his big three words was what made him hesitated and back away.

Surely he might be ready to confess and bring this relationship to whole new level, but Baekhyun might not be and so he's giving Baekhyun time to get ready.........ready to accept his feelings.

"Let's do something different today," Yeol asks as they hold hands, walking alongside the river.

"Do what?" Baekhyun innocently asked and Chanyeol stopped and took both of this hands in his own.

"Let's go to the water park today. it's really hot and I want you to do something different for once."

"W-water park? But I haven't been in a swimming pool for two years. What am I suppose to do in there? Flop?" Yeol could see the panicked in Baekhyun's voice but laughs anyway because of his joke. 

He smiles, pulling the latter closer. "Don't be scared. I'm here for you. I always am."

"You are, but-"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," Baekhyun said without hesitation. "I only trust you."

Yeol giggles at the latter's determination. He was basically the happiest man knowing that Baekhyun could only trust him, so he pull the latter into a hug, ducking his head to the crotch of his neck, and stroke his hair, up and down.

"Then you'll be fine, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arriving at the water park, Baekhyun was both excited and nervous. The messaging on his hand and Yeol protective hands help, but still, he couldn't stop feeling foreign, to something he hasn't touch in years.

"Let's get you change," Yeol said and he panics even more. He wasn't ready to show off his body. What if Yeol thinks he looks bad and decided to leave him. He knows that ridiculous, but it's possible.

"Come on Baekhyun, why aren't you coming."

"I-I'll change..... Change by myself."

"What are you saying." Yeol giggles because he knows what Baekhyun is thinking. "Come on, I'll help you change." And knowing that Yeol knows, Baekhyun could only blush and walks even slower.

"I'll have you know that no matter what, I would always stay by your side. Always there to caught you." Baekhyun blushed again, but this time, he allowed Yeol to help him change. Yeol explains to him that they won't be physically touching or staying in the same room anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun felt a little more comfortable in his new swimming suit wear. He wasn't exactly bare and had a shirt covered his top. Yeol understands him too well, by buying him a T-shirt as well and not just a pair of pants.

Yeol holds his hands and drags him along as they walk to the first station, the kid's swimming pool.

"There's a border here so step over it. Once you do, you'll be in the water."

"Is it deep?"

"No." And Yeol stepped in first, holding onto his hands and slowly pulling him forward until both of his feet is in the water. "See? It's not deep at all. We're in the kid's section right now."

Ignoring the fact that he was treated like a kid, Baekhyun was happy to be in the water. Although the water was only up to his calf, he was more than happy knowing that he was finally back in a swimming pool again.

Baekhyun gleefully smiles, kicking the water a little and bending down to touch the water. Yeol bends down as well and flashes some water to his face in which he did the same, with a rectangular smile that is only shown when he's truly happy. Baekhyun knows people look at them weirdly, but he didn't care because all he wanted was to have fun with Yeol. The younger brought him all sorts of happiness, and this.....was also one of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They move to a different section shortly after that because Baekhyun gained his confident in dipping himself deeper in the water. On their way to the adult section, Baekhyun tightly grabbed onto Yeol's hand while they talk about what they should do in the water park. Baekhyun can hear the faint smile in Yeol's voice which the latter than accompany it with his deep loving giggles.

The exciting feeling inside his chest was unexplainable, but he does know that whenever he's with Yeol, his cheeks flush, his heart race, and he becomes overly attached. He might know what this feeling is, but since this is the first time he's experiencing it, he wasn't sure.

Baekhyun and Yeol were having a good time until Baekhyun hears the faint whispers around him. It wasn't unpleasant, but he finds them annoying, especially when Yeol was the target to their topic.

_"Hey, isn't he hot?"_

_"Damn, he must be a model."_

_"Wanna get his number?"_

_"My gosh, I wanna touch his abs."_

Baekhyun doesn't have to be super smart to know that they're talking about Yeol. The younger male was definitely hot; from his face to his body. His fingers tell him so once when he was secretly touching Yeol while the latter was sleeping. Now that sounds very weird and wrong even, but Baekhyun swears in the name of his life that  he was only doing so out of pure of curiosity.

The gossips around him were the least of his worries. What made him frown was the fact that Yeol left himself bare for everyone else to see. Baekhyun didn't like that, especially when he couldn't see Yeol himself. He should be the first to see a shirtless Yeol. He has the utmost right to be Yeol's every first since Baekhyun saw him first. Crazy? He knows.

He sounds like an overprotective and possessive boyfriend but is that so wrong of him to feel that way? Neither less, he won't lie that he is jealous and wants Yeol to be more covered up. The said issued can be fixed if they find a shop to a buy a shirt, but Baekhyun finds it unbearable to hear any more of these malicious (at least in Baekhyun's dictionary, they are) comments about the younger. It is also quite irritating how Yeol seems to be very normal about all these kind of treatment. That could only tell him that the taller is used to this kind of attention and somehow that doesn't settle well in his stomachs.

It was a rather rash decision and an action of impulse, but Baekhyun finds himself, pulling Yeol back until their bodies attached to each other and his arms around the latter's waist. As if he was the shield, he made sure to block away Chanyeol's toned body from the eyes of those evil girls. He could feel Yeol tensing up, but he didn't back away, only squeezing his arm even stronger, indicating 'his' from all different angle.

"Mine......This is mine." It was a silence warning that he meant to tell the people around him, yet despite his raging jealousy, he still didn't have the confident to voice it out loud. He doesn't really need to spell it anyway, his actions was clear enough for them to understand.

Taken surprised by Baekhyun action, Chanyeol stood frozen, with a tint of redness in his cheek. With hand awkwardly hanging slightly above Baekhyun's body, he wasn't sure how to react. Surely it wasn't the first time Baekhyun initiated any skinship; he held his held hands as a guide, he sleeps on his laps for the afternoon nap and even slightly snuggles towards him when they lay next to each other. Yet never have Baekhyun do so much as to hugging him with cheeks pressed again chest and arms tightly wrapped around his waist like he's never going to let.

By far, this is the most that they've done and Yeol fails to register any of these into his head.

He was confused but neither less, he was very happy. For Baekhyun to touch him as freely as this would only mean that he's comfortable with him. A pout was clearly seen on Baekhyun's face when his eyes flutter up and down, continuously wondering on the side. Yeol finds it absolutely adorable the way Baekhyun look at nothing in particular yet it still looks like he's glaring at someone in that direction.

Yeol couldn't fight the urge to laugh because Baekhyun looks adorable even if he can't see it himself, "what are you doing Baek? Do you...uhm...need something?"

"You need to wear a shirt." Baekhyun simply said, but that was all he need to know why Baekhyun was all of a sudden frowning and acting protective to him. He never knew Baekhyun was the jealous type but seeing this side of Baekhyun, being all greedy of him and glaring other girls off made him very proud.

At least now he knows, he plays an important role in Baekhyun's life and that Baekhyun sees him as someone special- so special that he can't be given to, shared with or taken by.

Feeling fond and seriously touched, he lower his hands till they low enough to round it around the elder's shoulder and pull him in closer. With a hand tangled in Baekhyun's hair, he waves it softly from side to side to show his appreciation.

Baekhyun eased almost immediately, finally looking at him with his big round eyes. He wishes Baekhyun could see how big he's smiling right then and maybe even his slightly blushed cheek. Even if that's not possible, he wonders if Baekhyun ever imagines him smiling like an idiot before.

"Let's go buy a shirt okay?" Baekhyun finally blushes, finally aware of what he's doing. Embarrassed, he just slowly loosens his grip but doesn't exactly let go of Yeol for the fear that it might attract more attention.

Yeol's big hand reaches back for his, asking him to let go. At first, he hesitated to do so, but hearing Yeol's assurance, "it's okay, most of them left already." He was more reluctant to let go.

 

_"Shish.......he's already taken."_

_"But why? I was gonna go for him."_

_"What a shame."_

 

This time, Baekhyun heard a different set of gossip with nothing but rejection and disappointment. The male couldn't have been happier with his success attempt of claiming Yeol as his.

While listening to their conversation, Baekhyun wasn't aware of the meaning behind their words. For all Baekhyun knows, Yeol was a friend he held dear, the first friend he actually made after he lost his eyes. To him, it was just an action of protection for a friend, fearing that people might be stealing the latter away from him. But to other people, it was an act of jealousy, one lover being overly protective of their loved one. Baekhyun obviously fails to see the latter, continuing to hold hands and smiling at each other like a sweet loving couple.

Every light foot was followed by a bounce, and while his heart tells him he was in love, Baekhyun believes they were nothing but close friends.

The sad thing is, Yeol knew, and that's why he kept silence waiting until Baekhyun aware of his own feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With every pool they step in, the pool's depth becomes steeper and steeper until it was at their chest. To Yeol's relieve, Baekhyun was very willing to corporate as he enters the water. Once in a while, the elder would yelp fearing he would drown when he let go one of his hands. As much as he likes to tease the elder, he also wants him to feel secure and protected when they're together. So for the whole time, he holds both of Baekhyun's hand, guiding him from place to places.

By noon, the park is crowded with people and every pool becomes overly populated. People push to get by while others shove in order to leave. At first, Yeol didn't do much but to guide Baekhyun to a more isolated place, but when a girl touch Baekhyun inappropriately from behind, he takes them out of the pool immediately. Judging by the way Baekhyun flinched forward and tightened his grip, Yeol knew Baekhyun felt uncomfortable as well.

As much as Baekhyun was overly protective of him, he was just determined to keep Baekhyun for himself. It didn't help either that he just realize his love for the elder, and although he wasn't planning on telling Baekhyun, he couldn't control himself from acting like his boyfriend.

Seeing how Baekhyun is still bothered by the previous action, he wanted to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea....I'm just very sensitive and insecure when it comes to touching." Baekhyun's eyebrows knit and pout cutely when answering.

"B-But as long as it's you," he paused, tightening his hold with Yeol's hand, and look up with a smile on his face, "I will be okay if it is you."

His heart race, his cheek flush and his emotions were literally running everywhere in his chest. Yet he managed to control himself from leaping onto the latter and bring him into a bone crushing hug. As much as he wanted to do that, all he did was intertwines their fingers and carefully embraces him in his arms.

"So this is okay?" He wanted to make sure.

Baekhyun confirmed it, "Because I trust you." He nodded. "And because I like it when you hug me.......I-It's warm."

Once again Baekhyun took him completely off guard, giving him more than what he asked for. He who was still flustered and overwhelmed by happiness, pull Baekhyun closer to his body. Despite their wet clothes and the many attention (although Baekhyun doesn't need to know that) he just couldn't let Baekhyun go.

In that instant, he wonders if it's okay to tell Baekhyun his feelings. With the constant attacks of Baekhyun's unaware love, he wonders if the latter love him just the same. For a long while, he considers the big possibility of Baekhyun saying yes and them going out. But he also knows that Baekhyun could also reject him, more so if he were to know who he truly is.

He didn't know he was lost in his own thought until Baekhyun awkwardly calls his name and tap his sides.

"S-sorry.....I got carried away." He stutters and slowly let go. Baekhyun only facing his chest and shook his head.

"It's okay. You were just lost in your thoughts." With Baekhyun's understanding, he smiles and holds one of his hands again.

"Shall we go then?" He asks, and Baekhyun nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch went by fast, and Baekhyun finds himself in the deepest pool in the park. Of course, Baekhyun didn't know that until Yeol warned him about the depth and told him to hold tightly onto him if he doesn't want to drown.

Baekhyun protested at first to go lower into the water, but Yeol eventually convinced him that it is okay because it will be a good experience. Plus Yeol promised him that no matter what, he will never let him go.

Apparently, the deepest pool was the least popular and so they were lucky to have the whole pool to themselves- well almost all of the pool.

They stayed at the shallow end for a short while before proceeding to the deeper end. With every step Baekhyun takes, his hearts beat faster and becomes more anxious. He could feel the water slowly rising closer to his chin and when it actually reached his chin, he panicked, begging Yeol to stop.

"No more Yeol. No more. I'm going to die if you bring me any lower." Yeol only laughs at him, tugging him to take a few more steps, but of course, he tugged back, not wanting to take any more steps.

Yeol, on the other hand, was having fun teasing Baekhyun. He loves the way Baekhyun tip toes and cranes his neck upwards to stay away from the water. The water was high compared to Baekhyun, but to him, it was bare to his shoulder. He also likes how Baekhyun hold onto him like his life defense on it even though dying wasn't really possible.

He told Baekhyun that this is the deepest pool they have in the park, but the truth was, this as deep as it can get. Baekhyun doesn't know and he can't see it, but they're already at the end of the pool, in the deepest side of the pool.

Yeol really didn't mean to make fun of Baekhyun, but he does find it cute when Baekhyun bit his lower lips and whine in protest. All Yeol can say, is that Baekhyun looks like a puppy trying to waddle it's paws in the water asking for help.

With one last pull towards his chest, he took Baekhyun by surprise before letting the elder hang onto him with his arms strangling his neck. Baekhyun shrieks and both of his arms and legs wraps around his body like a big giant koala.

"Yeol! Yeol! I'm going die. Oh, my god, I'm going to drown today and I will die!" Baekhyun randomly said as he closes his eyes and panic taking over. The elder was more than scared that his hands fist into tiny balls and, shiver none stop. It wasn't until Yeol rubs his back, soothing him that he calms down a little bit.

"I'm here Baekhyun. You're okay." Yeol assures him and he let out a sign he didn't know he was holding. His fingers loosen a little and his legs fall dangling in the water, but his arms were still tightly holding on Yeol's neck, not willing to let go.

The younger male never stopped rubbing his back, telling him that everything was alright and that he'll live for the next day. It made him feel safe knowing that Yeol will never let him go. Yeol promised him so and he has all the reason to trust those words.

His left cheek was pressed beside Yeol's neck and although they were surrounded with chlorine, he could still smell the sexy cologne of Yeol's hair wash and the sweet cinnamon scent from his body. The mixer was nice in Baekhyun's opinion because it wasn't too sweet nor was it too strong. He took the chance to sniff it off, taking the new fragment into his brain as another distinctive characteristic of Yeol.

"Baekhyun?" Yeol called for him, but he was too tired to answer. His body relaxed onto's Yeol's shoulder and slowly caress the arc of the taller's neck, loving the texture of his soft skin. Maybe it was because of the alluring fragment that he becomes a bit light headed and wanted to fall as sleep.

Minutes passed and neither of them said anything. Only the steady heartbeat of their chest was the main source of sound in their ears. The sun was still up and shining bright, but his body feels hotter than it was a few minutes ago. He finds it hard to breathe and his breathing becomes shallower, but even so, it was very comfortable and easy to close his eyes.

Baekhyun honestly doesn't know why, but he just wants to sleep. Maybe it was because it's comfortable on Yeol's shoulder, or maybe the silence that hangs in the air or even the warm water that he was soaked in.

He doesn't bother finding out why only closing his eyes and allowing himself to fully sleep until he felt his body being moved and Yeol shouting his name in panic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeol, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified when he find Baekhyun unconscious on his shoulder. Baekhyun wasn't waking up no matter how many times he taps his face. The elder had excessive sweating on his face, body burning up and body-heaving non-stop. 

He didn't hesitate to put Baekhyun on his back and leave the pool. A few people helped him place a towel on the ground to put Baekhyun on it. Some called fpr the lifeguards while others look for a clinic nearby.

While they wait for someone to come, Yeol did his best to stay calm. Having learned a few emergency tricks from his friend Joonmyeon, Yeol knew a little about what he should do. With a hand on Baekhyun’s wrist, he checks his pulse only to find it steady. Then he touches the elder’s head and finor it hotter than usually. Baekhyun could be having a fever, but he’s breathing too abnormal for it to be a mere change of temperature.

Although Yeol wishes it was just a fever and nothing serious. Fear rushed in and he finds himself useless for nothing being able to help Baekhyun. And he promised too, to always keep him safe. Yet what is he doing right now, letting Baekhyun suffer all by himself?

Yeol almost burst in anger when a lifeguard came rushing in with an emergency bag in his hand.

“What happened to him?” Yeol asked the moment their eyes meet.

“Hold on, let me check.” The guard did his job, checking Baekhyun’s pulse, temperature, eyes, and sugar rate to see if anything was abnormal.

 A minute or two was passed and the guard finds sigh and put back his material.

“Is he okay?”

The guard nodded, “It’s nothing too serious. His sugar level is bit low and he was having a heat stroke so of course, he'll have a slight fever. The weather is very hot today and he’s probably not having enough water. You should really get him into an air-coned room and give him something sweet when he wakes up,” The lifeguard placed a cold towel on Baekhyun’s eyes and forehead to cool down his temperature. Yeol let out a long sigh of relieving hearing his explanation and he also works fast to find another big towel to cover Baekhyun’s wet body.

As he waits for his driver to come, Yeol changes the towel on Baekhyun’s face before carrying him to his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeol had Baekhyun placed in his bedroom. He changed his cloth and tuck them in nicely under his soft blanket. Of course, he didn’t forget to turn on the air-con slightly higher to keep Baekhyun cool. His face expression looks better and he’s breathing more comfortably under the velvet.

With a few stroke on Baekyun’s hair and a soft kiss on his cheek, Yeol left to make some dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun apparently still haven’t wake up by the time he finished their dinner's meals. The elder must be really tired, so he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He didn’t have the appetite to eat either seeing Baekhyun still weak and unable to join him. He decided that if Baekhyun won’t eat, he won’t have any either.

“Young master. Your dinner is getting cold,” his butler softly informs him through his door.

“I won’t be eating dinner today. You and the others can have it for dinner. I’ll make something new for him tomorrow morning.”

“As you wish” His butler answer and leaves with light steps.

Yeol changed into his sleepwear. He remembered to call Baekhyun’s butler to inform him about their situation and the sudden sleep over. The latter question him nothing and only thanks him for taking care of his master.

He did his usual routine before laying himself next to Baekhyun. It wasn’t the first time the lay next to each other but it was definitely the first time Baekhyun sleeps over at his house. Yeol was too nervous to sleep, not when Baekhyun was sleeping peacefully right next to him. The peptide male was like the sleeping beauty inside his story. With soft moonlight slightly showering down on their face, Baekhyun’s curled eyelashes, small button nose, soft plump lips, and fair skin became especially gorgeous in his eyes.

Baekhyun was truly the light of his life, shining it like no other could. Like an angel he was, he showers him with love, purity, and happiness; even coming into his life unexpectedly and save him from his misfortune. What was he ever going to do if Baekhyun never showed up?

A whine took him by surprise and he looks at Baekhyun, waiting for him to wake up. It took him a while, but Baekhyun eventually flutters his eyes open and look confusingly from one side to another.

“You’re at my house Baekhyun.” Baekhyun loosens up and look towards his direction where his voice was.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what happened, but he didn’t care to ask when Yeol pull him into a close embrace, against his chest. He snuggles closer to the heat and rest comfortably between two big arms.

Just like that, they stayed in silence with Yeol thinking Baekhyun went back to sleep.

“Yeol.” Of course, that was until Baekhyun calls his name in a half asleep manner.

“Uhm?” He hums back.

“Have I ever told you how I go blind? You know… how I lose my sight?”

He didn’t say anything back, simply because he didn’t want to talk about it. Baekhyun on the other hand thinks otherwise.

“The reason why I became blind, was because I became a hero. Two years ago, I save a boy from getting hit by a car. He was crossing a street when a car dangerously crossed the red light and speed up, ready to hit him. I took his place and save his life, but in exchange, I lost my sight. Never once did I regret saving his life, because I’m happy that he could live his happy life. I got to be a hero anyway so I wasn’t complaining.” Baekhyun felt the arms around his waist tightening, and he did the same out of pure reflexes.

“I really wanted to meet him once and see how he’s doing, but my parents said he never came. I wonder if he’s just really busy or maybe he lives really far away.”

“Baek-“

“Now that I think about it, the boy was also really tall. Maybe as tall as you.” Baekhyun giggles, “His name also ended with Yeol, but I can’t really recall his full name. What was it again?......uhm…..uh….Park-Park Ch-“

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Yes! Park Chanyeol. That was his name.” Baekhyun laughs again, feeling lightened by the sudden recall of the boy he saved. He doesn’t question Yeol how he knows that name, but then again, he was too sleepy to even ask.

“Baekhyun?”

“Uhm?” The way Baekhyun lazily answers, he knew Baekhyun was drifting back into this sleep. Even so, say-he wanted to say what Baekhyun’ve been wanting to hear.

“The boy name Park Chanyeol, he’s living a happy life. Thanks to you, he was able to spend his time with his parents and friends, even falling in love to the most beautiful person in the world.  He couldn’t come and visit you because he was too afraid to face you after all he had done to you. Rather, he comes to the hospital every day to watch you from afar, but never once was he confident enough to come and talk to you face to face.” Baekhyun hums back happily.

“Park Chanyeol is a coward Baekhyun. He couldn’t even come and thank you for saving his life.” He tried to keep his voice steady, but the tears on his face couldn’t stop falling.

 

“I was a coward Baekhyun. I couldn’t even tell you my whole name.” Too guilty and burdened, he accidentally slips out the piece of information that he had been keeping to himself all this time.

 

He pulls Baekhyun closer towards his chest and whispers apologies non-stops whiles tears never stop falling. “I’m really sorry Baekhyun. I’m sorry for taking away your eyes.”

 

But Baekhyun was already asleep, very deep into his dreamland.

 

“Forgive me Baekhyun. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

 

Even if it's mean I have to agree to the offer, even if it means hiding from you forever. I promise you I'll give you your sight back. That's the least I could do.

 

 

~tbc~

 

 

 

***Note***

**Part two will be upload soon.**

 


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol (always for Baekhyun)  
> Baekhyun (Always for Yeol)

Words: 9388

*Yeol's identity is out so I will use his rightful name, however when it is in Baekhyun's point of view, then Chanyeol will remain as Yeol.

 

 

The sound of birds chirping told him that he should wake up. An overwhelming wave of heat burns his back due to a familiar broad chest that hugs him from behind. It doesn't take a genius to know that it was Yeol who kept him warm the whole night. The distinctive scent of cinnamon and man cologne told him so anyway and so he knows he wasn't wrong.

 

The idea of waking up in someone arms never felt so right before especially when he feels so secure, so protected and so loved. It was the first time in his life that he learns what it feels like to be belong.

 

With a soft smile, he carefully turns around to face the man who was making him learn all of these new feelings. Not once but many times before, he learns to be over-protective, he learns the feeling of raging jealousy and he also learns the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he gets a bit too excited. All of these feelings, they were all new to him. Although he isn't sure what all of these accumulating emotions means, all he knows is that these feeling only rise when Yeol is around.

 

His fingers search for the male's face, slowly reaching out to the soft skin and feels it with the tip of his fingers. He was careful not to wake Yeol up, but with every stroke he made, he makes sure to shape every inch of his face, learning and still learning the beautiful structure in his hands.

 

Baekhyun especially like Yeol's chubby cheeks. There wasn't too much fat, but it was plump enough to squeeze it and stretch it out. He giggles, playing with it, but doesn't overdue it or he would disturb Yeol in his sleep.

 

Much did he know that Yeol, or rather Chanyeol, was already awake, watching him with a fond smile on his face. Chanyeol was actually the first to wake up, but seeing how Baekhyun was so tired last night, he didn't have the heart to wake the elder up.

 

He waited for half an hour before Baekhyun shows his first sign of waking up. He thought about surprising Baekhyun with a good morning, and maybe a kiss on his forehead. But seeing how the latter wasn't aware of his awaken state, he wanted to see what the elder was planning on doing.

 

It didn't surprise him when Baekhyun touched his face or squeezes his cheek. If anything it was the most expected. But what does surprise him is the soft 'I wish...I can see you' and a sole tear drop that falls on his cheek.

 

The soft request didn't go un-notice to him. Eye furrows with worries, he can't help but bring Baekhyun closer to him and let him know that he was awake.

 

"Baekhyun? Is something wrong?" Baekhyun flinched in surprise but didn't pull away, only taking an awfully long pause before shaking his head as a response.

 

The tint of pinkness on Baekhyun's cheek together with his sudden silent tells him that Baekhyun was embarrassed. It was even more obvious when he hide his face behind his palm and turn away just to save himself from any more embarrassment.

 

"You were awake....the whole time?" Baekhyun finally asked.

 

Chanyeol doesn't know if he should say the truth to tease the latter or tell a lie to make him happy. In the end, he chooses to lie because Baekhyun's happiness was all that really matters.

 

"No. I only woke up when you laughed."

 

"Really?" He cranes his neck back to ask?

 

"Yeah," he assured.

 

Baekhyun beams a bright rectangular smile before turning back to him and snuggle back into his chest. Really, Baekhyun is adorable no matter what he does. Even his bed hair couldn't faze the charming in his eye smile and angelic voice.

 

Morning breathe aware, they talk and reply using one single word.

 

"food?"

 

"No."

 

"Tired?"

 

"Uhm."

 

They were simple words, but Chanyeol didn't miss the tiredness in Baekhyun voice. It was like yesterday event was still rubbing off on him and even though he had slept for more than nine hours, he's still not getting better.

 

Chanyeol notices the elder's eyelids becoming drowsy and heavy, wanting to fall completely close. So he hums a song, a random one to lull Baekhyun back to sleep just like every other time.

 

He hopes that next time Baekhyun wakes up, he will be more energized and more hyped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he said the night before, Chanyeol work to make Baekhyun a set of a delicious combo of a healthy mix with soup, a tiramisu cake for dessert and a cup of cold fresh orange juice on the side.

 

He remembers very clearly how the guard told him to give Baekhyun something sweet to refill his low sugar level. So he did just that, giving Baekhyun the extra amount of nutrients that his body needs. He'll also have to go to the store later to buy some candy or chocolate bars as a snack and emergency kit for Baekhyun.

 

Lunch is done after two hours of preparation. This wasn't Baekhyun's first lunch at his house but he likes to make it extravagant for the latter. Chanyeol scoffed at himself for making the dining table looking like a date. Not that Baekhyun can see, but what was he thinking?

 

"Yeol?" Baekhyun's voice surprised him by the door.

 

"Baekhyun! What are you doing walking down the stairs all by yourself? What if you get hurt?" He rushed to the elder and hold him by his hand, scheming him worriedly.

 

Baekhyun chuckles and shook his head disagreeing. "I've been here much time to remember my ways around Yeol."

 

"I know, but you're unwell. Just call me next time when you want to go somewhere okay?"

 

Baekhyun never really likes it when people treats him specially, but when Yeol starts babying him for every little thing, he doesn't complain, even nodding obediently like a good child he was.

 

"Come on, let's have lunch."

 

 

 

 

 

While they silently eat, Chanyeol did not miss the oversized shirt on Baekhyun's peptide body. The elder looks like a kid with his shirt, even more so with his bed hair that was still not neatly combed.

 

Whenever Baekhyun finishes the food in his bowl, he would secretly add a little more so that he could eat as much as he can. Baekhyun obviously notices the never ending food in his bowl when he whines, saying that he was too full. But Chanyeol, being the persistent person he was, wasn't having any of it. Baekhyun is too skinny for his own good.

 

"Baekhyun, you have to eat more to get more nutrient. Half of the reason why you fainted yesterday was because you lack sugar in your system. I even make you tiramisu, your favorite, so please eat as much as you can."

 

"So...I fainted yesterday.....in the pool?"

 

"Precisely on my shoulder when we were in the pool. You have no idea how worried I was when I found you unconscious on my shoulder. I thought your lungs collapse or something because you weren't breathing right, but then they said you were just having a heat stroke and your sugar level dropped." Chanyeol put down his chopstick tiredly remembering how hectic it was yesterday.

 

"If I wasn't patient enough, I would have taken you to a hospital, and if I didn't know better, I thought I would have lost you there." The taller male restlessly walked over to Baekhyun and hold him by his hand with a knee on the floor. "If you aren't feeling well, then tell me. Please don't do that again okay? If something ever happens to you again, I wouldn't forgive myself."

 

Baekhyun didn't mean to burden Yeol in any way, but seeing how he troubled the latter yesterday to this extent, he begins to question himself as a friend. He's never really been insecure about himself, but now he wonders if the latter was too good for him.

 

"A-Am I troubling you?" Baekhyun bit his lower lip to prevent himself form trembling anymore. He has always been a fragile and sensitive kid, but at times like this, he just feels even more vulnerable "Am I causing you too much trouble?"

 

Chanyeol was quick to cuffs Baekhyun's face and assured him the opposite by caressing his cheeks all the way to his temples "hey..." He pulled the latter forward and into his chest. "That's not what I mean Baekhyun. You're not a burden and you're most definitely not troubling me. If anything I love taking care of you"

 

He sighs, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Baekhyun, it might have been merely three months since we've met, but as for me....." It's been two years since I've watched over you. But he couldn't say that. He can't tell Baekhyun yet.

 

"For three months Baekhyun, you've become so precious to me. Seeing you hurt, seeing you cry............I just can't stand you like that. I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want you to be healthy...........and I want you to be able to take care of yourself...........even when I'm not there."

 

 

Baekhyun didn't like how Yeol said the last part with so much pain, but he ignored it for the thunderous beating of his heart.

 

"I don't like it either when you cry, so will you please stop crying and smile for me, pretty angel?"

 

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol's attempt to cheer him up. The flirt line was obviously too old fashioned, but who cares? Chanyeol likes it. Baekhyun likes it. And that's all there is to it,

 

With Chanyeol's constant attacks of jokes and pick up lines, Baekhyun eventually forgets about his insecurity. They left the dining room a short while later when they aren't feeling too full. Like always, they walk to Chanyeol's room with hands glued to each other.

 

The maids in the house only giggle in delight while the butler had a sincere smile on his face. They've never seen their young master this happy before and the fact that Baekhyun was the cause of it all, they only hope that the two stays close to each other forever.

 

That night, Chanyeol lulled Baekhyun back to sleep with the soft stroke on his guitar strings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being blind makes Baekhyun feels very limited especially when it comes to finding a place to have fun. Most of the times, they just laze in the park, at home or at most go to a restaurant for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They’ve basically taste all the food in their town, whether it was street food (which Yeol oppose most of the time), local food, or even high expensive ones, they’ve had it all.

 

Yeol never complain and he doesn’t really ask for anything either, but Baekhyun being the one taken cared of, wants to do something for Yeol as a thank you. 

 

He remembers Yeol saying once before that he had never been to an amusement park before. It kind of made him wonder why, but he never really bother asking. Amusement park to him was a forbidden place. They have scary rides that he couldn’t take and haunted houses that he swears he will never step in again. One of the particular rides got him nauseous and vomited was the Bizzaro, located at 6 Flags. It was the highest, faster and most popular ride at that time and his friends at school forced him to join them. Baekhyun regrets it until now and the feeling of his guts flying in the air never really goes away.

 

Neither less it was something that would make Yeol happy. If he’ll have to go through another hellish experience like that, then he will gladly endure it for Yeol. For once, he just wants everything to be about the younger and his happiness.

 

“Yeol, let’s skip school tomorrow and go to Six Flags,” Baekhyun said as he tugs the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

Baekhyun who never suggests any aggressive out going shock Chanyeol who was laying on the grass. Needless to say, the idea was fun and different from what they usually do, but somehow, Chanyeol just finds it weird.

 

“I don't mind Baek, but are you sure you want to go? I don’t want you to exert yourself by doing something you aren’t used to.” As always, Baekhyun’s safety was his priority, “The rides at Six Flags are pretty frightening and I don’t want you to faint like last time.”

 

Baekhyun sigh, “I know Yeol, but that’s the fun part.” He lied, “I’ve been there before, and believe me, I can take any ride. Plus, I just want you to have fun and do something less boring then just laying around or cook food.”

 

“It’s not really boring Baekhyun. When I’m with you, how can I ever be bored?” Usually, Baekhyun would be blushing and stuttering, but right he's too determined, he ignores the flirt and demand to go the park.

 

“We’re going to Six Flag Yeol. I want us to go there.”

 

It was the first time he sees Baekhyun so serious. So in the end, he gives up and Baekhyun beams in victory.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks forward to their next ‘date’ as if it was his first. He basically treats all of their hangouts as if they were dates because no matter how short or long they each one lasted, it was always just the two of them.

 

Today is no exceptional, they are going to skip school and waste their time in Six Flag for the whole day. It’s going to be just the two of them like always, yet the idea sounds so much more intriguing just because Baekhyun was the one who suggested it.

 

For the last six months, they’ve only been doing something that Baekhyun was comfortable with. Baekhyun was a simple person, to begin with, and so he never bothers changing their plan or location of meeting time. The latter never suggested a place to go to either nor does he ever have a favorite place in mind. Not only that, the water park incident was set up as a limit for them to never go overboard making them more or less difficult to find a new 'fun' to play. Baekhyun gets tired easily for his body was built to be fragile since birth. It wasn't Baekhyun fault, but like he said, he doesn't mind.

 

As he prepared, he packed a box of water in the back of his car, extras chocolate bars in his bag and some cold tissue just in case Baekhyun needs them.

 

According to their appointment on the day before, Chanyeol arrives at Baekhyun’s house at 9 sharp. He drives to the gate and asks for permission to enters Baekhyun’s house, but just when he was at the corner, a sleek black car drove out, followed by a few guard bowing their heads towards the car's direction.

 

Chanyeol guesses it was Baekhyun’s parents which remind him that he hasn’t personally met the elderly pair since he has become friends with Baekhyun and hasn't properly introduced himself either. The first time he met them was at the hospital, but the most they've ever done was spoke with small greetings. They knew that he was the boy Baekhyun saved and they were also the sole individuals who know of his visited for Baekhyun for the last two years. They often exchange simple greetings and asked for each other’s health, however, they never got serious to the point where Mrs. Byun asks him why he doesn’t come and talk to Baekhyun personality. He gets the feeling that Mrs.Byun knew but never confront him why.

 

Mrs.Byun must have felt that his frequent visit shows enough gratitude and though Baekhyun was never aware, she was genuinely happy that he made an effort to come every day. She even did him a favor by lying to Baekhyun that he never came and since he had never thanked her properly, he should do so one day.

 

Kris, Baekhyun’s butler greets him the moment he parks his car. The butler took him to the back yard only to find Baekhyun boringly kick his legs on the large sofa in his living room. He notes how Baekhyun’s chubby cheeks rise almost into a pout and his silk like hair was nicely straightened right above his eyes.

 

“Baekhyun.” He calls softly, but he knows Baekhyun could hear when he stood up and smile in his direction.

 

To his surprised, Baekhyun was dressed to impress. With a tight black jean, a simple magenta V-neck shirt, and a black long cardigan, Baekhyun looks likes a model on those famous magazines.

 

“You make me look bad with the way you dress Baekhyun. That’s not fair.” Baekhyun doesn’t reply, only giggling and holding onto his hand, eager to go to the amusement park.

 

 

 

 

 

Attention was what they got the moment they step out of the car. Girls and guys from all side were staring at them like they were some celebrity. One being dressed in branded clothes with nicely styled hair, while the other one was naturally handsome as he was tall and was an ideal type to many people. Not only that, their linked hands got many people’s attention and because they were both boys, they were critique in many ways.

 

It took people a while to understand Baekhyun’s disability, but Chanyeol really didn’t care if they did or not. Regardless of Baekhyun being blind or not, he would have still held his hand and walk in front of the world.

 

“Two fast tickets please,” Chanyeol said and pay with his credit card. The cashier gave him the two tickets together with a “have a nice day” and a smile on her face.

 

At the gate, the guard gave him two braces in which he put one on himself first before he did for Baekhyun. They strode through the gate with much attention once again, but this time, he felt Baekhyun tugging back his hand, almost like he was uncomfortable with something.

 

“Baek?” Then he realizes Baekhyun’s sweaty hands that were holding tightly onto his. “Is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell?”

 

Chanyeol turns to have a full look at Baekhyun’s body. Anxiously, he searches for any symptom of sweating, shaking or even the slightly bit of temperature rising, but Baekhyun was quick to assured him that it was none of the things above.

 

“No. No, it’s not that Yeol. I’m….I’m just really thirsty. Can we go buy some water?” Baekhyun mentally scolds himself for stuttering like an idiot. Can he be any more obvious?

 

“Are you sure you’re just thirsty and not dizzy or nauseous? I have some chocolate if you need them-“

 

“-Really Yeol…..I’m just thirsty.” Baekhyun smile and threw his fist randomly to hit whichever part of Chanyeol’s body. Baekhyun hoped Yeol doesn't see through his smile which was meant to be his mask while his playfulness was supposed to be distracting the latter from noticing his nervousness.

 

To Baekhyun failed attempt, Chanyeol does notices something was wrong. Baekhyun seems to be scared of something and he’s not smiling as natural as before. But since the blind male isn't telling him anything, he guesses it was personal.

 

With a small “alright” he led them to Starbucks and mentally scold himself for not bring a single bottle of water even though he has a dozen of those on his car. Every step to the said shop was carefully made but Chanyeol notices how the length between them gets shorter and shorter. He looks at Baekhyun to see what’s going on, only to find the elder biting his lower lip and eyes unfocused.

 

He thought he was just seeing things, but he's certain now that Baekhyun doesn’t want’s to be here at the park. Should he point it out? Should he offer to go home? But he thought Baekhyun wanted this?

 

Baekhyun on the other side feels like killing himself. He can’t believe he’s chickening out now that they’re at the park. They barely just step in and he’s already feeling scared of the ride that they have yet to try. He can't believe his trauma is yet to east. It’s been fives years since then and he thought his fear was gone, but he guesses that a miss calculation on his behalf.

 

He just really hopes Yeol didn’t notice his awkwardness because he knows they would leave the moment Yeol finds out. Damn it, he was determined to let Yeol have fun today, so why is he ruining everything now?

 

“You stay here, I’ll go buy the water and we-“

 

“-go on a ride.” Baekhyun didn’t let the latter finish his sentence, pretending like he was enjoying himself and eager to go on a ride.

 

Chanyeol on the other hand sigh and played along. He pulled Baekhyun to the side and carefully instructed him to stay put and not wander around without any notice. Baekhyun nods and he leaves to buy some water.

 

Feeling defeated, Baekhyun stands frustrated with himself. The more he thinks about it, the more he hates himself for taking away Yeol’s fun time. The latter was taking so good care of him that it makes him feels guilty for not being able to do anything back.

 

Fingers clutching tightly to the end of his cardigan, he bit his bottom lips until it bruises. He feels like he’s a burden. He feels so useless.

 

For the first time in two years (coming to three) he wishes he wasn’t blind and that he could see again. Just for Yeol, he thought. To be with Yeol he thought, he wants to have his eyes back so they could cross the boundary of his limits and do all the fun things together. Not only that, he want to see the younger’s face and his beautiful smile. He wants to be able to look at Yeol’s picture when he’s bored and be able to dream about it during his sleep.

 

He wants to do all of that, but they are only possible if he has his sight back.

 

Just this once, he thought about the doctor’s offers for his eyes surgery. It won’t be the same one that they did every year. It was going to be an eye transplant and if it success, he’ll be able to see again.

 

At first, it was a good deal in Baekhyun’s opinion, but when they talk about the process and its consequences, he thought otherwise.

 

“The surgery itself is easy, but the hard part is to find the right eyes for you. Not all eyes are the same and they work depending on your blood type and nerve system. This means that you’ll need several pairs of eyes and have to go through several tests before the actual ritual. That being said, it is hard to find anyone ready to give away their eyes. We can use the authorized ones from dead people, but the percentage of success is also very low.”

 

In the end, Baekhyun decided not to go through the surgery. The process was too much and who would give him their pair of eyes anyway. But even if they are willing to give it away, he wouldn’t accept it and use them for his own. He knows what it feels like to be blind and he doesn’t want others to feel the same way as him.

 

But now he’s so desperate. He wants to see so bad and he wants to change so bad. Just for Yeol, he thought. A thousand eyes are worth it if it meant he could be with Yeol where ever and whenever he wants.

 

Lost at what to do, Baekhyun ended up crying. Not caring if people were talking about him, he let his emotions took over and drown himself in tears.

 

Five minutes have barely past but Baekhyun thinks it's been half an hour. Baekhyun keeps himself busy with series of ‘what if’s and depressing thoughts. So when a group of boys came towards him with whistles and flirty words, Baekhyun didn’t notice.

 

“Hey, cutie, why’re you crying. Want us to comfort you?” A stranger taps his shoulder out of nowhere, and he flinches back in fear.

 

“Oh, there’s nothing to be scared about. We just want to comfort you and want to cheer you up. We can have fun if you come with us.”

 

Baekhyun coward away in fear and pull his hand back when the stranger attempt to hold it. “Oh come on…” they plead and he moved back, hoping to get away. Once again, he curses himself for not being able to speak up like he should. The fear, the panic, and anxiousness just made him feel so suffocated to even talk.

 

“You’re alone in this park. We’re just bored and want some fun. What do you say? Go on some rides and then head out to somewhere else to have fun?”

 

He hates rides and most of all, he won’t go with anyone he doesn't know. “N-No means no. Now, please…… leave me alone.” He finally managed to talk, but the words came out stuttering. And even though he wasn’t exactly cornered, he feels traps when they surround him from all side. It made him coward downwards because he didn't dare to let them see him weak and vulnerable.

 

“Dude, isn’t he blind? He hasn’t looked at us once since we got here.” One guy noticed.

 

“Are you sure he blind and not just shy?” He feels so a shame.

 

“Yea, he has a crane strap to his pants”

 

Baekhyun feels awfully offended but he did nothing. Their words only lash him with more throbbing pain in his heart.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t planning to walk away (because Chanyeol told him to stay) but these people hurt him so bad, it was impossible to stay any longer. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but with them.

 

“Yeol……Where are you?” The name suddenly came to his mind and with a goal in his mind, he searches the place with little steps while pushing the strangers away.

 

“This bitch-” A different voice growled at him and grab onto his hand twirling him around. “-just because you’re rick, dresses nicely and look a little cute doesn’t give you the right to act all mighty.”

 

What are they talking about? He wasn’t trying to show off. He just wanted to look for Yeol.

 

“L-Let go..ah” He whines in pain when the stranger tightens his hold. He tries to yank the hand away and walk backward to escape. But his back hits the wall instead while he never got rid of the hand on his wrist.

 

“Y-Yeol” his breath shortens and body shaking nonstop. At that moment, the only person he could think of was Yeol.

 

Yeol…help me.

 

And it only took a few second for his prayer to be heard when a familiar voice screams for his name. Followed by that was a few groan and the tight grip on his hand was released as well. A sense of security quickly overwhelms him the moment a strong body covers to protect him from the strangers. Subconsciously, he pulls Yeol’s shirt closer to burying his face into it.

 

“Get the fuck away from him. You bastard touch him one more time and I’ll kill you all this instant.” Chanyeol’s voice was bursting in anger and it was the first time Baekhyun heard him swears.

 

“Y-Yeol…..Y-You’re here,” Baekhyun said in relieving, but Chanyeol could still hear the tint of fear between his shaking voice.

 

The group of gang left quickly after that and Chanyeol turns around to examine the elder from top to toes. Eye burning with worries, he observes Baekhyun’s puffy eyes and trembling lips.

 

“Did they hurt you? Are you…. Are you okay?” Chanyeol nervously asks and when Baekhyun shook his head, he pulls the elder into a strong embrace while whispering sweet nothing into his ears.

 

“It's okay, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I should have come earlier.” Chanyeol kept apologizing and while Baekhyun answers back ‘I’m okay’ against his chest, his action show otherwise.

 

“Come on, we going home.”

 

Needless to say, Baekhyun follows and Chanyeol purposefully dragged the male harshly to tell him he was angry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the car. Chanyeol carefully yet hastily tugged Baekhyun behind his seat belt and once he’s finished, he sits as well. For a long while, the car's atmosphere was uncomfortable with nothing but the car’s engine mainly as their background.

 

With fear long gone, Baekhyun sits with guilt eating him up a whole. He plans on apologizing and confessing his plan to the younger, but just when he was about to, the younger sigh deeply- a sign of frustration and anger.

 

“You lied to me, “Chanyeol started, “You said you like amusement parks and you wanted to go on rides, but the truth was, you are afraid of them. 

 

Unable to speak for himself, Baekhyun could only apologize over and over again. Even his thoughtful reason for lying isn’t strong enough to argue, because no matter what he did, he was still insincere and unfaithful with his words.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of rides? If I didn't confirm it with Kris awhile ago about your fear, I wouldn’t have known.” Chanyeol was beyond pissed when he grind his teeth to control himself from shouting. He wasn’t angry because Baekhyun lied, rather he was angry because the elder was constantly putting himself in health risk. It didn’t happen just once, several times already had he found Baekhyun, staying up late outside in the cold weather, eating nothing for the whole day just because he didn’t want to trouble his sick maid and even giving away his cloth to a beggar when he said he was cold. Surely Baekhyun was just being himself, being overly nice to anyone he meets, but at some point, Chanyeol finds it ridiculous how Baekhyun doesn’t care about himself.

 

“I suspected at first because you were unusually quiet during the drive and your hands were sweaty while they hold tightly onto my hands. But you seem enthusiastic this morning, so I thought you were just excited. “

 

How is that Baekhyun doesn’t know how to value his life like he would. Didn’t they talk about this the last time something happened? And yet here he is, acting all careless and making him worried.

 

In one way or another, it reminded him of when Baekhyun took his place during the accident. Even back then, he carelessly wasted his life, not caring if something would happen to him afterwards. He knew it was Baekhyun’s motto in life, to be the hero he wishes to be, but Chanyeol hates that way of thinking. Baekhyun already lost his eyes, what else must be lost before he understands that there’s so much he can give?

 

“Why did you suggest we go to Six Flags? We could have just stayed home, do the usual thing and that would have been fine. Baekhyun what were you thinking?” Chanyeol didn’t mean to raise his voice at the end, but he finds it hard to suppress his feelings, especially when he’s overwhelmed with worries and anger.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, shift away from Chanyeol and wipe his tears before looking away, “C-Can we g-go home? I’m……I’m tired.”

 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was changing the topic, but the blind male’s well being was still his priorities so he starts the engines and drove back in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The one hour ride was agonizingly tensed, as Chanyeol kept his eyes on the road and Baekhyun fell asleep due to exhaustion. Once in a while the taller of the two would secretly glance at the shorter one and feel guilty for what he did. There was tears stain falling from his puffy eyes and the sniffing proves that he was still crying during his sleep.

 

After he finally calms down, he saw what he had done. It made him feel guilty for being such a jerk. He shouldn’t have spat so much anger at the blind male and accusing him of lying when he probably have a reason too. He should have taken things slowly and asking him for more details and maybe things won’t end up the way it did.

 

He never raised his voice before, much less scared him by a prank or a joke. Baekhyun must have been surprised and now that's there a wall between them, Baekhyun would surely distance himself or maybe even hate him for being too irrational and captious.

 

It was the first time they ever fought and truthfully, Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do. Arriving at Baekhyun house, the blind male was still soundly asleep. As always the soft chirp of Baekhyun’s sleeping habits makes him giggling with fondness and love.

 

Knowing Baekhyun, he would wake up trying to avoid the topic but because Chanyeol wants to resume back to their good relationship, he wants to find out why Baekhyun wanted to go to the amusement park in the first place.

 

Gently removing his seatbelt and opening the door, he walks over to Baekhyun side to wake him up. Carefully, he holds onto Baekhyun’s hand and gently shake him to wake up.

 

“Baek-ah, we’re here.” And as a light sleeper, he was, Baekhyun wakes up right the way. He cutely rubs his eyes and Chanyeol chuckles a slightly due to amusement. It took Baekhyun awhile to regain his conscious but when he does, he tensed up from the contact and stays completely silence.

 

“Before I take up in, will you tell me your reason? Why you choose Six Flags to hang out?” Chanyeol said in his softest voice. He just wants to reassure Baekhyun that he’s not mad anymore.

 

“Yeol…I-I’m sleepy.” There it was, his excuse to stay silence. But Chanyeol isn’t having any of it. It was barely past 12, and Baekhyun never takes afternoon naps.

 

“Baek, don’t avoid the question. Don’t you want us to go back to the way we were? No fighting, no awkwardness, and no silence treatment?” Baekhyun thought about it, “Perhaps you don’t, but I want us to be comfortable with each other again.”

 

Baekhyun wants that too, but he doesn’t know if Yeol will believe him. He lied once already, so there was no guarantee Yeol will ever take his words seriously again.

 

“I’ll believe you Baekhyun. If you lie, there must be a good reason.” And Baekhyun trusted him, he always does.

 

With a sign, he said softly, “It was because of you.” Chanyeol for a while didn’t get what Baekhyun meant.

 

“It’s because you said you’ve never been to an amusement park before and because all we ever done was sit around and eat, I took the opportunity to take you to where it’s actually fun.” 

 

Touched and moved, Chanyeol was melt by the thoughtful words. He didn’t think Baekhyun would take his words into custody and most of all, he didn’t think Baekhyun would remember. The overwhelming feelings had him stunned and unable to speak.

 

“Baek……” However, it somehow proves to him that Baekhyun does have feelings for him and not just some philosophy he made up for himself. Baekhyun obliviously cares for him just as much to go through such measures, but because he never talks about it, tells him that the elder is unaware of his feelings.

 

“I’m sorry I lied. I really didn’t mean to make you mad.” It was true, Baekhyun only wanted to pay back all the kindness he had been receiving. “I’m the worst aren’t I. I made you worried, then I made you mad. I caused all sort of problems even though I didn’t mean to.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head disagreeing, but of course, Baekhyun can’t see it. The taller of the two escort Baekhyun out and without much to say, he pulled the elder into an embrace. Baekhyun was surprised.

 

"How are you ever a burden to me Baekhyun. You never bothered me, not even once. I take care of you because I want to and I want to be the only one because I don’t trust anyone else with this job.” One more sigh Chanyeol decided, “But listen carefully Baekhyun. I'm only going to say this one last time for you to hear. I am very grateful and touched that you were thinking of me while we are together, but I must have you understand that if you aren't enjoying yourself at any given time while you are with me, then I won't be enjoying myself either. I don't want you to do something you dislike and I mostly don't want you to think that being with you is boring. If anything, being with you make me smile the most.”

 

"Really? I'm not boring" Chanyeol chuckles and let Baekhyun go. “No, not at all.”

 

Baekhyun smiles genuinely but in reality, he feels the most relieved. It was like tons of rocks was being lifted off his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, got a bit ahead of himself when he kisses the crown of Baekhyun’s head. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t flinch back, even holding onto his hand and closing his eyes.

 

Baekhyun liked it a lot, but Chanyeol doesn’t have to know. But Chanyeol decided he will confess soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Master-“

 

“It's Baekhyun Kris. I told you to call me Baekhyun.” Baekhyun reminded and Kris just shrug.

 

“You called?” The butler took his seat on the large bed by the end of Baekhyun’s feet.

 

“Uhm” the other hum but unexpectedly shy away almost like he wasn't on what to say. Kris raised an eyebrow in amusment but waited patiently until the younger male decided to talk.

 

“D-Do you know what love is?” Kris looks at him in disbelieve. He never expected the younger to ask him something so personal. By memories, he’s sure Baekhyun has never fallen in love before nor was he in a relationship, but then again, that must be why he ask such a question. Baekhyun must be reaching the stage of curiosity and he proudly smiles knowing that his younger master is finally acting like a teenager that he should. Kris wonders what Baekhyun wants to know. Or perhaps he was already falling in love.

 

“N-never mind. Forget what I said.” Baekhyun blushed and look away, “You can go now, I’ll just go to sleep.”

 

Usually, Kris would listen and obey without questions, but the topic, this time, got his attention so I have no choice but to further pursue the topic. Baekhyun had his back to him when he thought about his answer. He wasn’t really sure how to explain it into word because he himself have only fallen in love once before during his Junior year. It didn’t end well either, thus explaining why he’s still sexy, free and single.

 

“There are many types of love Baekhyun. Which one are you referring too?”

 

Baekhyun turn around and once again, shyly answers, “l-love for a f-friend?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have to say further because Kris knew this is about Chanyeol. There’s only ever one guy who his master ever talks about. And it was only natural because they were always together.

 

“Well, when you are in love, you tend to blush a lot, smile a lot, think about that person a lot, miss that person a lot and talk about that person a lot.”

 

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgment.

 

“When you are in love, you also want to hold that person's hand, hug them in your arms and you know…..kiss them unexpectedly. And if you feel all of that at the same time, you’re in love Baekhyun.” Despite the darkness in the room, Kris can see a tint of pinkness on his master’s cheek. He smiles slightly at the adorable reaction and decided to give him a few hints.

 

“For instants, Chanyeol gets that all the time…..when he’s with you.”

 

Chanyeol? You mean Yeol. But Baekhyun didn’t fix him, only focusing on his own feelings.

 

Blushing, smiling, thinking, missing, and wanting……….they were all the things he feels when he’s with Yeol. Perhaps what he felt was love. Perhaps he did fall in love.

 

He fell in love with Yeol this whole time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another two months passed like a breeze and soon it was Baekhyun's birthday. Chanyeol remembers this date as if it was his own date of birth. Every since Baekhyun told him about his upcoming birthday, Chanyeol thought of the grandest party for the latter.

 

Baekhyun, of course, rejected the idea, only wanting to celebrate it in a simple and private manner. 

 

"But really Yeol, I just want to spend my birthday alone........with you."

 

Needless to say, Chanyeol flushes like a tomato, with a hand on his mouth to hide away his shock. Seriously, it's not like Baekhyun can see what he's doing anyway, after all, Baekhyun did end up turning away feeling embarrassed for what he said. He too looks away and tried to calm himself down.

 

The talking wasn’t much, but it did explain how they ended up at Chanyeol’s house that very evening. Baekhyun having to cancel his birthday celebration at home made his parents super disappointed but at the same glad for he found a friend to celebrate it with.

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Chanyeol asked him while giving him a cup of hot chocolate. Their fingers slightly brushed again each other and the action had him hot on his cheek. Ever since his talk with Kris, he became more aware of all the little things that's happening around him. Like the way Yeol holds his hands so tightly, or the way he misses him at night or even the time when he wishes, he could hold Yeol’s hands forever. He was trying to see if his reaction matches with Kris’s description.

 

“How about listening to some music or maybe play the piano while I prepare dinner?”

 

“C-Can I cook with you instead?” He always wanted to try.

 

“Uhm…. You might hurt yourself with the knife or the hot oil. I rather have you sit and watch me work.”

 

“Please? Just something small would be fine, Like washing the vegetable or something”

 

Chanyeol really couldn’t reject because it was Baekhyun’s birthday and he wants the latter to do whatever he want. “Okay, but only the washing part.” Baekhyun nods immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As planned, Baekhyun washed the vegetable and prepare them separately for Chanyeol to prepared. The elder did everything without complaining, even singing a song as he enjoys helping out. Chanyeol was proud of Baekhyun and he praised him by ruffling his hair like a kid. He notices how Baekhyun blushes and bit his lower lip to suppress his feelings and he thought tonight, he will tell Baekhyun how he feels.

 

For around fifteen minutes or so, Baekhyun secretly tried to hold the knife and cut something. Of course, Chanyeol saw but he did nothing, simply wanting to see how Baekhyun’s tries to hide things from him. Although it fails miserably, he did not make fun of the other.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, thought he had successfully hidden his scheme from Chanyeol. He carelessly giggles while holding the knife in his right hand and the piece of vegetable on his left hand. With many patients, he slowly cut the piece of vegetable, careful not to hurt himself or Chanyeol would worry again.

 

The carrot was unexpectedly hard in Baekhyun’s opinion so he was having a hard time cutting even the first piece. His hand shook due to the extra force he has to put on the knife, so when the sharp metal managed to cut through and made a clank on the cutting board, he prepared himself for a long scolding.

 

Scared and frozen in his position, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to come and lectures him, instead, he felt a body pressed behind his back while two big hands wrap around his small ones tightly.

 

“That’s not how to hold a knife Baekhyun,” Baekhyun hitched when Chanyeol whispers with hot breath tickling the side of his neck. “Hold it like this and you can cut it easier.” Ear to ear and cheek to cheek, they were so close. To close that it’s making his heart goes wild.

 

It was at times like these that Baekhyun blush and his heart race as if it was in a marathon. It is also at a time like these that he tried to confirm his feelings, referring back to the time when Kris and he had a talk.

 

“Well, when you are in love, you tend to blush a lot,-“

 

He does blush a lot. He blushes all the time when he’s with the latter.

 

“-smile a lot-“

 

He smiles because he’s happy.

 

“-think about that person a lot-“

 

Even in dreams, he thought about Yeol.

 

“-miss that person a lot-“

 

That’s a given because, with Yeol, there’s always something to do.

 

“-and talk about that person a lot.”

 

Yeol’s the only one he ever talk about with his parents and Kris.

 

“When you are in love, you also want to hold that person's hand-“

 

They do that all the time

 

“-hug them in your arms-“

 

Like right now?

 

“-and you know…..kiss them unexpectedly.”

 

Yea, maybe a little.

 

“If you feel all of that at the same time, you’re in love Baekhyun.”

 

Indeed, he does feel all of that at the same time.

 

So I am in love………. I do love Yeol. Baekhyun secretly told himself after all the analysis. Once he finally confirms his feelings, he only blushes even more.

 

“Baekhyun are you okay? Your face is really red.”

 

Yeol you idiot, of course, I’m not okay. My heart feels like it’s going to pop any time now and it’s all because of you.

 

“Hey, are you having a fever?” Chanyeol twirls Baekhyun around and put a hand on the elder’s forehead, but the elder leans in his chest instead and shook his head.

 

“I’m okay, it’s just hot around here.” Baekhyun made up an excuse to make Chanyeol less worried, but the younger male took it to a whole different level as he carries him in his arm and brings him to the sofa where it is cooler.

 

“Are you feeling dizzy? Are you having a hard time breathing?” There it was again. Chanyeol over reacting about everything, not to mention about the same thing!

 

"You might be having a heat stroke again." That was pretty much impossible because they were inside and away from the sun. Plus he was just blushing too hard and his chest is pounding too much from embarrassment. But how can he tell the other that? He can’t.

 

“Stay here and don’t move. I’ll get you a cold towel and a cup of cold water.” Baekhyun really didn’t mean to worry Chanyeol again so he pulls the taller back before he could even go anywhere.

 

“It does not heat stroke Yeol. I-I was just thinking of something and I’m heating up due to embarrassment.”

 

Baekhyun heard nothing for a while and it makes him a bit nervous. But when Chanyeol signs and ruffles his hair, he shies away pouting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They ate dinner like always with laughter and jokes. Childishly they played with each other feet. Kicking and pushing like two idiots, how are they any differently from any couple who have fallen deeply in love?

 

A beautiful chocolate cake was present and Baekhyun blew his candle after a long requested of list. Please let me love Yeol to the end of this world. Please let us stay with each other forever. Of course, they aren’t the only one, but they were ones of the most important wishes.

 

Yeol gave him a necklace with silver carving os a keyboard. He smiles widely while touching the piece of metal near his neck and when Yeol ask him if he likes it, he announced he loves it.

 

Baekhyun decided to watch a movie only because he was hoping to be closer to the younger. It's been only a few hours since he confirmed his feelings, but he can’t control his emotions and his desire runs wildly, mainly through interactions (acting overly clinging) because he can’t say it out loud yet.

 

Baekhyun really didn’t care what will screen on the TV. He was looking forward to holding Yeol's hands, appreciating the silence between them and even pretend to fall as sleep so he could cuddle even closer.

 

“Let’s watch high school musical.” Chanyeol decided to watch something they both watched already. One being because Baekhyun already knows of the content so he doesn’t have to watch it to enjoy it. And two because the film was mostly spoken in songs, he thought Baekhyun would prefer that over the fighting scenes and painful groans.

 

The story was of course about two people slowly falling in love and Baekhyun who was a victim of such feelings can’t help but put himself in the heroin’s position.

 

“Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step.”

 

Words for words, he listens and weaves his hand so that it reaches for Chanyeol’s resting ones.

 

“Keep your eyes locked on mine, 

And let the music be your guide.”

 

He closed his eyes and let his heart beats with the music in his ears.

 

“Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me”

 

But Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who listens to the lyrics, Chanyeol did too and he took it further by intertwining their fingers.

 

“Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all.”

 

He squeezes his hand, gripping onto Baekhyun’s tightly as a secret way of telling he loves him.

 

“Let it rain, let it pour”

 

But Baekhyun leans on his shoulder and he can’t hold in his feelings anymore.

 

“You know I believe, that we were meant to be.”

 

And it’s true, he knows they were deeply in love so why not confess now, what is he waiting for? Maybe it’s because he was afraid to tell Baekhyun everything when the time comes. Or maybe it’s because he didn’t want Baekhyun to get involve in his family mess.

 

Baekhyun and he were both rich, but Baekhyun live his life in peace, while he was constantly under protection. His family has many enemies, thus explains all the guards during their hang out or around their house. Baekhyun doesn’t notice but he made it that way so that Baekhyun is free from worries and stress.

 

He was guilty for a reason when Baekhyun lost his eyes. The car accident that Baekhyun was involved with was actually a murder attempt that someone had for him. Not only that, he turned Baekhyun into a target for the enemies to go after. An acquainting they said or a weakness they might call, but they mistook Baekhyun, a stranger to be someone important to him, and that's by they target him for their next scheme.

 

He visits the hospital every day because he wanted to make sure the boy was safe and away from harm. But in the end, he fell in love, and soon enough, he put the elder under his wings of protection. He made himself present to Baekhyun two years later because the enemies were getting more violence and he just had to make sure Baekhyun is safe 24/7. So for nine months or so, he was secretly protecting Baekhyun from harm.

 

So maybe he’s making a death wish by asking Baekhyun into a relationship. Danger will come and they might get hurt but let him be selfish this time and let him love Baekhyun with everything he has. He promises he’ll protect Baekhyun. From food choices to home security, even finding a new pair of eyes for him. He promises he’ll do anything. So….

 

“Baekhyun-ah” he caresses Baekhyun by his cheek to get his attention. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

 

Baekhyun hum and sits up, turning to him with a smile on his face. It was small, but Chanyeol thought he looks beautiful, just like an angel decanted from above.

 

“From the first time since we meet, you made me feel something that I’ve felt before. From the tiniest thing like talking and holding hands to the bigger things like bringing me to Six Flags and cuddling in bed, you made me flutter, you made me nervous, you made me feel happy and you make me want to protect you all the time.” Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s smile falter, but he can’t stop yet. He can’t turn back now.

 

“Have you notice how I never let go of your hand, constantly worried about your health or hug you at unexpected times whenever we’re together? It simple Baekhyun, its because I am in love with you.” The words leave his mouth as smooth as it can get but the tension between was only grown and Chanyeol finds it hard to say anymore.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, finds it hard to believe. It's only been a while since he was aware of his feelings and it was only today that he confirmed of his feelings. Though he assumes Yeol felt the same way as him, but that was just a fantasy he set up for himself. Not only that, he didn’t think the younger would openly confess.

 

He thought Yeol was joking, but then again the younger never jokes. Baekhyun really can't imagine himself being confessed to, moreover, he can't imagine Chanyeol being his boyfriend. It was a mile dream and a hopeful wish, but he never thought it would come true. Yeol has always been taken good care of him, but for all he knows, they could have an act of helpfulness. Yeol was kind, to begin with, he would have done so to anyone. So when Yeol said the three magic words, it's like his world crumbles down with happiness but also insecurity.

 

“I am in love with you.” Is Yeol being sincere? He probably is, and Baekhyun doesn't doubt his confession because he knows Yeol won't hurt him. But what if it's just a fling of emotions or what if Yeol will get bored of him later? Is it even okay to accept his love? Does he even deserve it? He probably doesn't but he can't deny that he wants this too. Who cares what will happen in the future. Isn't it more important that they've both happy now? Is it okay to say yes right? It's okay to have Yeol all for himself right.

 

It's okay Baekhyun........It's ok

 

His chest violently heaves and he opens his mouth, eager to say the same. But the happiness was too much, and the feeling of being accepted made him feels delighted. What was he suppose to say? He feels the same and he wants to say it back, but the overwhelming happiness stops him from forming a single word.

 

Like always he gets overly emotional and had his feelings get the best of him. “I-“ he tried to hold back his tears. “I-I lo-“ and he chocks in his throat.

 

Seeing Baekhyun having a hard time, he brings Baekhyun into his arms, “You don’t have to say anything Baekhyun. I just wanted you to know.” That was a lie. He actually wanted Baekhyun to except his love.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head and wipes his tears, “No…It’s just…. I-I love you too.”

 

“You…..You do?” Chanyeol didn’t hear it wrong right?

 

“I do.” And that was all it takes for Chanyeol to lose himself and hug Baekhyun even tighter. The other did the same, both falling into a world of bliss and content of their mutual love.

 

“So…..Are we b-b-boyfriends now?” Baekhyun cutely asked and Chanyeol chuckles back. A simple yes suddenly gave him a reason to freely kiss Baekhyun as he's, please. One on his forehead and the other one, a soft chanted touch on the lips.

 

It was pure and innocent but Chanyeol wanted one more. With their title as boyfriends, he doesn’t need permission anymore, does he? Not like he ever did, but he doesn’t have to restrain himself anymore.

 

To Baekhyun’s favor, it was the best present he got ever. 

 

-tbc-

 

Just making sure you all know I love suspense~~~~~~~ NEXT chap is the last one and part one of 'Paired Eyes' will be finish.  
Stay tune. Love you all very much


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's gone.......

**Words: 5380**

 

Their relationship was more or less the same except there was more skinship involved. Baekhyun being the reserved one and wasn’t sure on what to do in a relationship had Chanyeol to lead him in everything. They held hands, finger lacing with each other, they hug more than before and they cuddle more comfortably during heir private time.

 

Chanyeol having meet Baekhyun’s parents a week later explain to them the relationship their son was in. Mrs. Byun hesitated at first to approve of their relationship knowing fully well of the danger his family was in, but because he explains that Baekhyun was already somehow involved because of the accident and that he will protect Baekhyun no matter what, Mrs. Byun ended up approving.

 

Naturally, their series of hangout turns into dates. And because Baekhyun still nags about him having fun as well, they ended up going to places they’ve never been to before. Baekhyun spends most of his time at Chanyeols house even sleeping over because they always end up sleeping without realizing they did.

They kissed sometimes along the way, but it has Chanyeol who always initiated them. It wasn’t like those heated, tongue involved ones, but rather, they were fast pecks on lips or cheeks. The only time when Baekhyun kisses him on his own free will  on the lips was when he got an acceptance letter from Oxford University. Though it was only an accident when he turns his face right when Baekhyun leans in for a kiss, he took it as an initiation.

 

“Congratulation You. You did it.” Baekhyun doesn’t seem like he’s aware of his own action, but Chanyeol who did ended up getting overly happy and pinned the elder down, giving him their first heated kiss in their relationship.

 

Chanyeol graduation was coming around and Baekhyun’s lesson is leveling up as well. Both was extremely occupied with their work, neither of them had time to go on dates. That being said, it didn’t stop them from sleepovers and hang outs at each other house. More often than not, Chanyeol focuses his work in his room while Baekhyun occupied himself with the piano. During breaks, Chanyeol would visit his boyfriend, hug him, kiss him then go back to work.

 

Chanyeol admits that he leaves Baekhyun alone for a large amount of time during his visit, but he explains his busy schedule so his lover doesn’t complain. Moreover, Baekhyun even asks the maids to make him some coffee or hot chocolate as a late night snack to help him with his stress. Even if it wasn’t made personally by Baekhyun, he still appreciated it for his thoughtful action.

 

Night likes those, he decided to spend some time with Baekhyun but when he arrives at the piano room, he found the elder already curled up in a ball and sleep. It was barely eight at night and Baekhyun’s already in deep slumber. Baekhyun must have been really bored to fall asleep that early, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he carried Baekhyun as gentle as possible –remembering how his lover was such a light sleeper- and carries him to his bed. After he tucks Baekhyun into bed, he goes back to studying.

 

Day by day, Baekhyun’s sleeping routine change little by little. It doesn’t happen consistently Chanyeol notice, but Baekhyun does sleep more than he usually does especially in the late morning and in the early afternoon. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough sleep if anything, Baekhyun overslept himself.

 

At first he suspicious it to be from tiredness and boredom, but he confirms himself wrong when he decides to spend three whole days with Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s eleven already. Don’t you have to go to your lesson.” Baekhyun doesn’t wake up, “Come on, Baek, you sleep more than twelfth hours already.” and he calls again accompanying by some shaking. Around two minutes later, Baekhyun decided to finally open his eyes.

 

It was weird Chanyeol thought. He never had to call twice to have his lover wake up. Not only that, Baekhyun doesn’t seem like he wants to wake up at all. It was like sleep was constantly pulling him back in.

 

It happens again when they were out in the garden that afternoon. With fingers lacing and head against each other, Baekhyun fell asleep again after a few minutes of talking.

 

“Baekhyun are feeling okay? You’re sleeping awfully much these days?” Chanyeol connects their forehead to check his lover’s temperature as they moved to the bed. He wonders if it’s one of those weird strokes again.

 

“I’m okay…….” Baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder, “just really…… sleepy …..these days.” And he slowly drifts back to sleep while Chanyeol lay them down.

 

When morning comes and Baekhyun kept sleeping until two in the afternoon, Chanyeol knows, something is wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kris, make an appointment with Baekhyun’s doctor tomorrow for me. Baekhyun needs a check up.”

 

“Is something wrong with him?”

 

“Yes, and I rather he has a check up just in case.”

 

“Roger.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do I really need a check up Yeollie?” Baekhyun pout when Chanyeol drags him to the car.

 

“Of course, you do. It’s good to have a check up once in a while.” Chanyeol obviously lied. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to take the changes seriously, he only thought he was sleeping too much.

 

Despite all the protest, Baekhyun complied and followed Chanyeol to the hospital.  Kris drives the car while Chanyeol and Baekhyun play with each other on the back. One of Baekhyun’s favorite game was guessing Kpop songs. With only a few second into the song, they  were supposed to name it and guess who sang it.

 

 

No doubt, the elder was the best at that game, but Chanyeol doesn’t give up, making the game harder by using the reverse version of the song. But unlike usual Baekhyun doze off to somewhere in the middle of the game, probably trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

 

“Just sleep, I’ll wake you up when we’re there,” Chanyeol caress the side of his boyfriend’s cheek and cod him to sleep with a lullaby.

 

Like these past few day, it took a while for Baekhyun to wake up. Baekhyun’s private doctor greet them at the front of the hospital. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s family was well known, but for a doctor and his nurses to come and guide them personally? Just what relationship does the Byun family have to do with the Xing Hospital.

 

It took them roughly about three hours to do all the examination. From overall check up to blood test to eyes issue. Chanyeol had Baekhyun check up on everything.

The results didn’t come out right the way until two hours later.

 

“I’m sorry for making you wait for so long, but the results are finally out.” Baekhyun nervously fiddles with his fingers but Chanyeol wraps his hand around it to assure him that everything will be all right.

 

“After a full body health check up, nothing is abnormally happening to Baekhyun. He isn’t sick, and there wasn’t any symptom for any diseases or cancer. My only concern for him is the optic nerve that connects between his eyes to his brain. It seems that after a long while of not using his eyes, the nerve is losing it’s purpose to function normally. Not only that, light reflection aren’t being taken properly into the core of his orb and because of that his eyes aren’t taking enough energy.”

 

The doctor made it sound like it was the most normal thing to happen, but the couple knows it wasn’t and so they became anxious.

 

“You said Baekhyun is sleeping a lot these days right? That is probably because his eyes are weakening and his brain is telling him to rest more.” Baekhyun admits that he’s easily tired these days and that he more lazy most of the time.

 

“Wouldn’t that be bad Dr. Xing? It would affect his health wouldn’t it.” Chanyeol senses Baekhyun tensing up so he did his best to calm him down by massaging his palm.

 

“As long as he eats accordingly and doesn’t overwork him, then he should be fine.  We also have treatments for energy intake so you don’t worry about that either. I’m sure Mrs. Byun would advise that treatment as well so I'll proceed to making the appointment accordingly.” Dr. Xing types something on his computer and handed a few subscription to his nurse.

 

During the whole time, Baekhyun thought about the result of his report. He knew there was something else in those papers that Dr. Xing hasn’t told him, and he knows that his blind eyes are only getting worst even if they didn’t spell it out. They thought he was naïve but the truth was he knows that his life was slowly crumbling in danger. He might be lucky this time with a few treatment and medicine to health him back to normal, but that can't be guaranteed forever.

 

Chanyeol was the only few who know Baekhyun wasn’t naïve. Both of them could sense danger but neither decided to say anything because they were secretly trying to solve it by themselves.

 

The doctor escorted them out to the reception arena when no other questions are asked. He went to take Baekhyun’s medicine, leaving the couple to wait. Chanyeol thought it was a good chance to talk to the doctor privately to know what is really happening so he excuse himself from Baekhyun.

 

“I’ll be in the bathroom okay?” Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol gave a look to his guards to tightens the protection.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dr. Xing!” Chanyeol jogs after the doctor.

 

“Yes, Mr. Park?”

 

“Please tell me the rest of his result. I know there’s more to it than just that.”

 

As expected of the young master, the doctor knew Chanyeol could see through him.

 

He sighs, “What sharp instinct you have Mr. Park, Baekhyun’s life is indeed in a lot of danger. I can only imagine how much more worst thing that would happen if he doesn’t get an eye transplant.”

 

“He still hasn’t agreed?” the doctor shook his head.

 

“Baekhyun said he doesn’t want anyone to go blind because of him, moreover, he said he’s happy most of the time, so there’s no need for a transplant.” Chanyeol knew it was a lie. Baekhyun wanted to see again really badly and it was clear on his face.

 

“Baekhyun’s current situation isn't actually good either. If his sleep continues to hinders his daily life, soon he will lose his appetite to eat, lose his ability to function actively and his body will automatically sleep as if he was in a comatic way.”

 

Really, he didn’t expect that. That was completely different from what the doctor said to Baekhyun earlier. Do they do this all the time? Do they hide their truth from Baekhyun all this time? Surely they should know Baekhyun knows of everything by now. Not only that, he deserves to know the truth.

 

“I-I’ll convince him somehow, I promise. But if his health grows worst then we’ll…….we’ll do the transplant regardless of his permission. I will talk to his parents about this.”

 

With that, he bid the doctor goodbye and stroll back to where Baekhyun is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the next three weeks, Baekhyun’s treatment went well and he was back to his usual routine. Thought Chanyeol haven’t really discussed anything with Baekhyun, he got his parents’ approval on the eye transplant. He knew Baekhyun would hate the idea, but this is for the best. He promised Baekhyun a better life after all.

 

“Baekhyun, I got a present for you,” Baekhyun who was lazily laying on the bed shoot up immediately with a smile more dazzling than anything.

 

“What? What is it? Tiramisu?” Baekhyun beams with much anticipation while Chanyeol laugh in respond, “What’s with you and Tiramisu cake Baekhyun, and you just had one yesterday. It’s not really a present anymore if I give you one every day right?”

 

True-Baekhyun nods his head and purses his lips adorably wondering what present his boyfriend could possibly give him this time. Not that he receives one all the time, it's just that his boyfriend always managed to surprise him with the smallest thing

 

“Hold out your hands,” Chanyeol ordered and he hesitated hold out. With a few second of nervousness, a ball of fluffiness touched the tip of his fingers. Instinctively, he flinches back in surprised but takes his hand again anyway. The ball of furry cotton that left his hand slowly comes back and he anxiously waits for it to fall on his hands.

 

Slowly the weight descendant onto his palm and fours small paws was what landed on his hand. Still a bit lost, he examines the small creator until it yelp and he did so too, realizing what was in his hand.

 

“A puppy!!! Yeol, you bought a puppy?” Baekhyun held the baby dog in the sky before bringing it to his chest. Despite not being able to see what it looks like, he knows it looks beautiful. “his fur is so soft”

 

“how do you know it’s he?”

 

“Uhm? It’s not?”

 

“It is. I’m just wondering how you know.” Chanyeol settles to rest his back against the bed post. He moves to pull Baekhyun towards his chest and when the elder’s head comfortably rest on his shoulder, he rounds his arms around peptide waist in front of him.

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol breathes in Baekhyun’s hair scent, and the elder hums back, still busy stroking the soft fur of his puppy.

 

“What will you name it?”

 

“Tiramisu,” Baekhyun said with no hesitation. “But why did you buy it? I don’t think I ever ask for one.”

 

“Exam is next week so I’ll be even busier. I probably won’t have time to spent with you, so this puppy can play with you instead. I don’t want you to get bored by yourself, so I gave you an accompany.”

 

Really, what else Baekhyun could ask for? His boyfriend was perfect no matter which side you watch him from.

 

“You didn’t have to, I was fine with just you around……..But thank you.” Followed by the happy thank you, was a trail of kisses on his temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Within a blink of an eye, exams was over and it was Chanyeol’s graduation day. Baekhyun eagerly jumps and smile like an idiot as if he was graduating himself. Though he feels hampered by that fact, he didn’t show it because today was suppose to be a happy day.

 

June 4th marks the day to celebrate Chanyeol moving onto the next part of his life. Baekhyun doesn’t usually exaggerate things, but he does want to make something grand for his boyfriend as a present.

 

“Are you ready Yeol? You’re graduating in less than three hours!” Baekhyun holds the hem of his lover’s shirt, tugging it down while tipping upwards excitingly.

 

Chanyeol leans down to kiss the latter’s lips and pull him closer, replying a small ‘I know’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By now, Baekhyun is used to the large amount of attention towards him and his boyfriend. They both stand out in their own way and their link hands only cause more commotion. There were compliments, hateful comments and even call in disgust when they show off their relationship publically. But as time passed and they go on more dates, Baekhyun learns to ignore them completely.

 

“You’ll be fine here okay? Call Kris or me if anything happens.” He sits nervously in one of the reserved VIP seats at the front of the stage. Parents and students alike were crowding the arena and Baekhyun know based of the level of loudness in the room.

 

“Dear ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats because the ceremony will be starting soon.”

 

Hyped, Baekhyun crunched the piece of paper in his hand up until it crumples fully. It takes them a few minutes before the speeches start but Baekhyun waited patient, not wanting to act like an annoying brat. Out of all the selected honored students, Chanyeol was one of them. Baekhyun felt a surge of proudness when he heard his boyfriend’s prideful voice. They were rich and successful words, but Baekhyun listens because of the mellow deep voice that makes his heart melt and races like a speeding car. It was the only distinctive voice that could make him feels so warm, so protected and so loved.

 

After all the speeches, it was time for the graduate to receive their diploma.

 

“Cha Eun Bi….”

 

“Choi Seoke…”

 

“Kim Hey In….”

 

“Do Moon Won…..”

 

“Park Chanyeol…..”

 

And the said name rings a bell in Baekhyun’s brain. The boy he saved two years ago, Park Chanyeol….he studied at the same school as Yeol? Why didn’t his boyfriend say anything?

 

Without much thought, he takes out his phone and snaps a few shots at the direction of the speaker just so he could confirm it with Yeol later. He was in the process of taking his third picture when a loud explosion was heard and a series of screams follows from behind.

 

Chairs begin to shriek and feet started rumbling. All of the changes suddenly make him panic. His ears were the only thing he has to find out what happen, but because of the many sounds that he couldn’t recognize, it blocks him from hearing a certain deep voice that he was desperate to hear.

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Where are you?” Chanyeol screams the moment he saw the side of the building explode and the roof slowly crumbling down. “Baekhyun answer me! Guards, find him immediate and protect him at all cost!”

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, struggles to find his way. People bump into him forcing him to lose his balance and fall flat on the floor. “Y-Yeol…. Where a-are you?” He cried, pleading for his boyfriend to find him but at the same time, hoping for him to be safe as well.

 

Chanyeol rips off his graduation shirt and threw away his hat to make it easier to run. The stage wasn’t high but all of the fallen crumbs on the stairs make it hard for him to move. More than half of the roof was already destroyed and the other half was still threatening to fall. Chanyeol can’t have Baekhyun on the loose any longer. Who knows what could happen if more of the rocks decided to fall, they could crush Baekhyun or even worst, kill him in the process.

 

“Baekhyun! Please answer me if you’re there.” Chanyeol did his best to avoid the people and the walls from above. A particular metal fell on his head and made him bleed, but he didn’t stop running, searching for his lover.

 

People was running, pushing to find an escape. The screams were loud enough, but the breakings of bricks and metal just had to make it worst. Not only that, the striking of electricity against each other starts some fire. And while the emergency water sprays to stop the ignite heat, it produces thick black smoke that was nonbreathable. 

 

He was panicking- No, he was scared. So scared of what would happen. For all he knows, this is a bomb attack set up to kill him. But instead, he wasn’t the only victim to this murdering case, everyone else at school got involved, including the person he loves most, his boyfriend, Baekhyun. This is his entire fault. It’s all his fault that Baekhyun’s life is in danger once again.

 

“Where are you, Baek…..Just where are y-“

 

“-Yeol….Yeol, I-I’m here…I’m here.”

 

Chanyeol ran the moment he heard the soft cracking voice on his right side. There, Baekhyun was crawling on the floor, trying to find his way around. Chanyeol’s heart aches the moment he saw that, but at the same time, he was relieved to know that the latter was still safe and alive.

 

In just a few second, his soaking self-was already beside Baekhyun hugging him and trying to calm him down. “You’re safe.” They said at the same time, and he feels so guilty for making Baekhyun worried.

 

“Come on, I’ll get you out of here,” he made Baekhyun climbs onto his back while the latter clutch tightly around his neck. The junks on the floor made it barely possible for them to walk around, and when they finally reach a flatter ground, the second bomb explodes on the other side of the building. Finally the other half of the roofs breaks and fall and he who was already having a hard time carry Baekhyun, trip, and fall when a particularly large piece drop onto them.

 

Baekhyun got it bad. The elder blocks him with his shoulder and when they roll on the floor, he lost his consciousness.

 

“Baek…..hyun,” It was barely a whisper since the smoke was making it hard for him to breathe. With every last strength he has, he stumbles toward the unmoving body but before their hands could barely touch, the building corrupts completely, burying them alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The consistency of pain and echoes of peeps have what forced him awake. Uncohesive whispers were what he heard next, followed by the rocking of his body which tells him he was in an ambulance.

 

 _They're safe_ , it was his first thought. _Where’s Baekhyun_? comes his second.

 

“Baek…..” It was hard enough just to breathe, not to mention say something and opening his eyes. The pain on his left shoulder and leg didn’t go un-notice but he did his best to lift his eyelids and see his surrounding.

 

He was expecting a space of only whites, but instead, he was greeted by red and black in half of his vision.

 

“He’s losing too much blood. He won’t make it like this.”

 

He recognizes Kris’s voice, but what was he talking about? Who won’t make it? Who else was there?

 

And as fast the question came out, the answer came right after.

 

“B-Baekhy-“ He was already choking from his sob, it was a terrifying sight and he wished none of this was really real.

 

“He’s not doing well Chanyeol. H-He’s losing too much blood.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t in his right state to answer. His eyes were locked on the lifeless body in front of him. One leg being heavily wound while other scratches spread equally across his body. Chanyeol wishes they were the only one, but a deep slash on the side of his lover’s neck tells him it was the most severe one.

 

“It barely missed the pulse, but close enough to be vital.” Kris on his third large towel was trying to stop the blood from leaking, but it didn't stop. It kept soaking the white bed until it drips on the floor.

 

No, don’t say that. Don’t say it like Baekhyun is dying. Chanyeol didn’t think the pain was so real. His leg was pierced with a metal rob and there was deep cut on his back. But that can't be compared to the pain inside his heart. It was like time stop, and he was left watching his other half drifting away from. His hearts ache in a million way, like a doctor carving his everything in half. He could basically feel every vein in his body pumping and bursting every time he sees Baekhyun's breathe getting shallower and shallower. The stress only adds up when the shock hits him, making him cough and hard to breathe.

 

But despite all of that, he knew Baekhyun was in much more pain.

 

“He…won’t make it you say?” It’s his fault, isn’t it. He made Baekhyun suffer.

 

“He needs blood doesn’t he?” But he promised to protect Baekhyun no matter what. It was an oath. It was a vow.

 

“Then use mine. Take mine………..Please, I can’t let him die.”

 

"Are you crazy? Baekhyun won't let you" Kris protested. No matter how much he want’s Baekhyun to live, he can’t take away the most important person away from Baekhyun either. It would break his heart. No- it would kill him internally.

 

“Please……Just please.” But in the end, he agrees, because Chanyeol pulled him by his collar and sobs, begging him to agree.

 

“Thank you” the tubs between them connects, “I-I owe you one.” Chanyeol falls asleep with his finger lacing tightly between Baekhyun’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the surgery room, the two boys were inseparable. One having to receive blood, the other one was needed to give away. They were on the operation bed, fighting for their life; to live for the other, to live for their other half.

 

But Chanyeol knows he won’t make it. He can tell from his state of mind.

 

A promise is a promise. He’ll fulfill his job to the very end.

 

“Doctor…….Xing…I have……a request.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s first awaken was a week later. As expected, he was greeted by darkness –oddly enough with bandages around his eyes- and pain all over his body.  Memories of the incident came back like a rolling film, and as soon as he gets back to reality, his first instinct was to ask about his boyfriend.

 

"Doctor Xing, where is Yeol? Is he safe? Is he in this hospital as well?" The doctor said yes but walks away immediately. He felt extremely disappointed, but since the doctor assured him that Yeol was doing well, he was satisfied for that instant.

 

 

Visits happened as people comes and go, but the whole time he was awake, not once was Yeol by his side. It's been two weeks, why isn't he here yet?

 

“Mom, where’s Yeol. Is he okay? Why isn’t he here?” but his mom said nothing, only saying, ‘you need to rest.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was curious, desperate even, to know where his boyfriend is. Of course, there were times when he convinces himself that Yeol was just sick or just busy somewhere that’s why he can’t come. But for the most part, he was disappointed, sad, lonely, and longing for the love of his life to come for him.

 

When a few more weeks pass and Baekhyun’s emotions go wild, he thought he was going to be crazy. He knows Yeol more than anyone. The latter wouldn’t just leave without a reason. Just the thought of his boyfriend dead got him weak and huffing for air. Something happened and he knows it. 

 

“Kris, you can’t keep lying to me. What happened to him after that incident. Where is Yeol.” Baekhyun frustratedly cried, hands gripping onto the soft cover. It was the first time Kris saw him so broken, but it wasn’t his position to say anything. If it’s anyone, it’s Dr. Xing who knows the whole story.

 

“I’ll call Dr. Xing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

What Baekhyun get, wasn’t exactly an answer, instead, the doctor unfolds the long bandages on his eyes and told him to take his time. He didn’t get it at first but then he did what he usually does- slowly open his eyes.

 

It was blurry and he can’t shape out anything in particular. But Baekhyun knows there was light, there was color and anything else that wasn’t black. Though he could only see with one eye, he didn’t question them simply lose himself in the awe of happiness in his heart right now.

 

“I…can see.” He was so overwhelmed that his heart beats in implausible. “I can really see.” He even touches his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Yes, he was happy, but why does it feel like there also something else.

 

His vision clears up slowly and when the doctor believes can see well enough, the doctor presents to him two separate pictures of the same person. One of them was a selca of him and the male. The other one was when he was wearing a graduation garment at a graduation ceremony when the male was receiving his diploma.

 

It was the doctor’s job to explain to him everything, but somehow, he figures out everything by himself.

 

On the picture where the handsome male was with him, smiling and hugging him from behind, Baekhyun knew, this person was his boyfriend, Yeol. The other one, however, was also Yeol, but he remembers clearly that Park Chanyeol was the only one he took a picture of during the diploma exchange.

And it hits him like typhoon“They were the same person.” Realization slaps him hard in the face and he finds himself holding his mouth in disbelieve. He wasn’t expecting that. No, not even in a million year. But then it made sense. Chanyeol knew the boy who he saved three years ago as if it was himself. He never told him his real name either and Kris -for a few time- accidentally calls Yeol Chanyeol too. There was soo many coincidences. Why didn’t he notices

 

“Baekhyun, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Where is he? I-I need to talk to him.”

 

Dr. Xing shook his head, “You can’t talk to him anymore Baekhyun. He..He's not here anymore.” bowing his head, the doctor hands him a sealed envelope.

 

 

* * *

_**Park Chanyeol** _

_**Age 17** _

_**Height: 185cm/6’0** _

_**Weight: 70kg/154 lbs** _

_**Birth Date: November 27, 1992** _

_**Deceased date: June 4 th, 2009 // 9:44 pm** _

_**Cause of death: Blood lost.** _

* * *

 

 

“No. No! NO!” Baekhyun threw the paper away, “You’re lying! You’re all lying!”

 

But that wasn’t the only paper, “Also” Dr.Xing said and give him another sealed envelope, this time with a singer print and blood smeared on it.

 

 

* * *

_**Permission Letter** _

_**Eyes transplant** _

_**Byun Baekhyun ……….Park Chanyeol** _

_**Signatures for approval.** _

* * *

 

 

There was a lot on the paper, but that was all he sees.

 

“It was his last request so I couldn’t say no. And because his right eyes were dilated, he asks me to only transfer his left eye.”

 

Baekhyun clutching onto his eyes cried like he never did before. What he felt wasn’t sadness, but rather, it was grieving with full of pain. Once then twice, he bangs on his chest to help ease the aching of his heart, but to no vail, it keeps on hurting. 

 

"You were lucky Baekhyun. Chanyeol's eye fits in perfectly and because you have the same blood type, that made it much easier."

 

Baekhyun wasn't listening. He doesn't care. A thousand eyes were worth it all if he gets to be with Chanyeol, but if that thousand eyes would take away the person he loves most, then he doesn't need it. He rather be blind than losing his other half forever.

 

“Why…..Why…..Park Chanyeol….Why?” Deep inside, he knows the answer, but he just can’t help but ask.

 

Why did you lie?

 

Why did you give up?

 

Why did you do it?

 

Why........Why did you leave?

 

His other half, it was forcefully ripped off of him. Soul gone. Sanity gone. What is he suppose to live for now? 

 

The beeping monitor fastens and it alarms the doctors in the room.

 

He was in so much despair. Chanyeol left him. No, he gave up his life for his useless self.

 

The doctor quickly injected a dose of sleeping drugs to calm him down. Baekhyun hates it how it works so fast, but even in his sleeping state, the pain's still there. It never goes away. It never will.

 

 

“Chanyeol......Why did you leave me behind.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later, Baekhyun visits his cemetery for the first time. There, Baekhyun breaks down in another round of despair and another round of sobbing mess. He lost himself in the world of hopelessness and that day, he slept there, not willing to be separated from his dead lover.

 

Despite the light in his vision, Baekhyun sees himself walking on a path full of darkness. Empty from emotions, away from happiness, isolated from anyone and cold to the very core.

 

That was what Baekhyun have become after Park Chanyeol, the love of his life disappeared into thin air.

 

Now he lives with a new eye of a different color, the shade of dark chocolate that he loves so much. Together with a new purpose to keep him busy by studying, Baekhyun promises to get into Oxford, the dream school his lover got excepted into but never got to experience it.

 

“I love you Chanyeol. I really do. This eye, I’ll treasure it for the rest of my life. They are after all the only thing left of you.”

 

Baekhyun stands and walks away from the cemetery stone.

 

 

 

 

**Done Done.............Well...............Maybe**

 

**Comments and leave kudos. Thank you and I love you.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. An Eye For A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Blindlessly In Love

**[An Eye For A Heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7958977/chapters/18202546) **

When Park Chanyeol left, leaving his name and an eye.  
Baekhyun regains his sight but in exchange loses his heart.  
His lost soul, in the end, found things that it wasn't supposed to.  
But it doesn't matter because he vows to take revenge.

"An eye for a heart, they ruin you and me."


End file.
